noches de luna llena
by roxkem
Summary: Cada noche de luna llena Sasuke y Sakura viven algo diferente, pero entre cada luna llena muchas cosas pasan, en especial cuando eres un adolescente. Amores, desamores, peleas, secretos y más. SxS, NxH, SxT, NxT, IxS, entre otras.
1. el crucero

Hola!

Aqui estoy reportándome al deber con mi primer fic! No le podía dejar todo el trabajo a mi nee-san (Rox) XD!. Bueno espero que les guste, este es mi primer fic, es Sasusaku una de mis parejas preferidas de Naruto y quizá al principio el título no tenga mucho que ver con el fic pero luego les explicare porque (ademas de que no se me ocurrió otra cosa), bueno para no aburrirlos más aqui tienen el fic.

* * *

**NOCHES DE LUNA LLENA.**

-1- El crucero

Ya estaban ahí y no podían echarse para atrás, era de noche y estaban realmente nerviosas pero aún así continuaron.

-Estás lista?- preguntó una chica de ojos jade y cabello rosa a media espalda a su mejor amiga.

-Si- contestó sin más una rubia muy bonita de ojos color celeste.

(n.a: primero que nada, hay que saber como llegamos a este punto, así que se los voy a explicar)

La chica pelirosa antes mencionada se llama Sakura Haruno, mientras la rubia se llama Ino Yamanaka. Sakura es hija del dueño del hotel más importante de Tokio, mientras que Ino es la hija de la presidenta de una de las cadenas de floristerías más importantes del estado. Sakura e Ino han sido las mejores amigas desde el jardín de infancia, ya que siempre han estudiado juntas y sus padres son buenos amigos. Como regalo por haber aprobado el segundo año del liceo (n.a: bachillerato, secundaria, preparatoria, hight school, o como ustedes quieran llamarlo, aqui le decimos liceo) sus padres les regalaron un viaje en crucero de dos semanas. Ambas vivían en la misma habitación, por lo que no hubo ningún problema, las semanas pasaron rápido, y la última noche había una gran fiesta informal a la que asistirían todos los jóvenes del barco. Esa noche tomaron una loca e inusual decisión: se iban a volver seductoras. Desde el inicio se arreglaron muy bien. Sakura se puso un pescador ajustado que le quedaba al cuerpo, una blusa color violeta y unas sandalias altas trenzadas, se maquilló de forma sencilla pero atractiva y se soltó su largo cabello. Ino por su parte se puso una falda de de blue jean, una blusa de color rojo intenso y unas sandalias de tacón alto, se maquilló un poco más llamativa que Sakura y se recogió su largo y rubio cabello en una coleta alta.

Una vez listas ambas fueron al lugar donde la fiesta se iba a llevar a cabo, se pararon una frente a la otra y se miraron con seriedad.

-Estás lista?- preguntó Sakura con nerviosismo.

-Si- contestó Ino de igual manera que Sakura.

-Segura que hacemos lo correcto?- preguntó sakura ahora seria.

-Creeme querida- dijo Ino con seguridad- no vamos a cometer ningún pecado capital, además es la última noche merecemos divertirnos- y sonrió.

-Sabes que? Tienes razón- dijo Sakura con seguridad al mismo tiempo que sonreía- nos vamos a portar bien- dijo pícaramente- entremos.

Luego de eso ambas chicas entraron a la sala donde era la fiesta, se situaron en la pista de baile y comenzaron a bailar de manera sensual, dos chicos que se encontraban cerca se percataron de esa situación y se acercaron a ellas. Uno de ellos era un joven de ojos color azabache y cabello negro semi-azulado llamado Sasuke Uchiha. El otro, un chico de cabello oscuro y piel blanca llamado Sai. Ambos se acercaron a las chicas para hacerles una invitación.

-Quieren bailar?- preguntó Sasuke con un con un sexy tono de voz.

Ambas chicas se miraron una a la otra, ya sabían de antemano como interpretar sus miradas, asintieron con un simple parpadeo que nadie más notó pero que ellas entendieron a la perfección y se pusieron en marcha.

-Quién con quién?- preguntó Ino con el mismo tono de voz que el Uchiha.

Acto seguido ambas chicas comenzaron a mirarlos con esa mirada seductora que haría que cualquiera se derritiera, dejándolos al instante sin palabras.

-Ya que son incapaces de decidir…- dijo Ino sensualmente.

-Lo haremos nosotras mismas- dijo Sakura igual que Ino.

Después las chicas tomaron a su antes acordado -por la mirada- chico. Sakura tomó por el brazo a Sasuke, quién desde el inicio la había hechizado con esa fría y sexy mirada, e Ino tomó a Sai, quién sabrá dios porque razón le atraía tanto, y comenzaron a bailar. Luego de bailar un buen rato, Sasuke le hizo una seña a Sai, (n.a: ellas no eran las únicas que sabían comunicarse sin que se notara) y salieron a la cubierta los cuatro. Ésa noche había luna llena, lo que la hacía especialmente romántica, se sentaron en unas sillas y comenzaron a charlar. La noche se fue volando, cuando se percataron ya eran las 12:30pm! Y debían descansar, ya que al otro día debían tenerlo todo listo para partir a sus casas.

-La pasé muy bien- dijo Sakura

-Yo también, gracias- dijo Ino.

-Siempre a su orden- contestaron ambos chicos al unísono haciendo que ambas chicas se sonrojaran levemente.

-Fue un placer- dijo Sasuke dándole un corto beso en la mejilla a Sakura.

-Hasta la próxima- dijo Sai haciendo lo mismo con Ino.

-Claro que si- dijo Sakura dándole un papel a Sasuke.

-Nos vemos- dijo Ino haciendo lo mismo con Sai. Y se retiraron.

Luego de que las chicas se despidieron los muchachos abrieron los pequeños papeles, cada uno tenía el número de su chica y su nombre. Sonrieron para sí mismos, guardaron su número en la agenda de su celular y les enviaron un mensaje con su nombre.

Las chicas por su parte luego de despedirse se encaminaron a su habitación, iban completamente perdidas en sus pensamientos hasta que el sonido de sus celulares las regresó a la realidad.

-"Un mensaje nuevo"- pensaron ellas y los abrieron para toparse con un número desconocido y un nombre.

-Su número- dijeron distraídamente para luego guardarlo en su agenda y continuar con su camino.

Al llegar a su habitación estaban tan cansadas que lo único que hicieron fue cambiarse, poner la alarma a las 5:30am y caer profundamente dormidas, pero antes…

-Ino?-dijo Sakura somnolienta.

-Si?-contestó Ino adormilada.

-Después de todo… no fue mala idea- dijo ya casi dormida.

-Si, buenas noches frentona- contestó Ino y se quedó dormida.

-Hasta mañana cerda- terminó Sakura y se durmió profundamente.

Continuara.

* * *

¿Volverán Ino y Sakura a ver a Sasuke y Sai?

¿Qué pasará cuando regresen a Tokio?

¿Una pelea telefónica?

Todo esto y mucho más en el próximo capitulo titulado: "el regreso y la llamada en conferencia"

Bien, hasta aqui el primer cap, espero sus comentarios, sugerencias, criticas, reclamos y todo eso (no sean tan duros conmigo porfa que es mi primer fic), el segundo tratare de ponerlo pronto, por ahora me despido.

Besos,

Kem.


	2. el regreso y la llamada en conferencia

Hola!

Siento muchísimo la demora pero no había podido actualizar antes, agradezco muchísimo sus reviews y a quienes agregaron mi historia entre sus favoritos, eso me inspira a seguir escribiendo (en serio yo soy muy emocional jaja) bueno aquí tienen el segundo cap y espero que les guste.

**NOCHES DE LUNA LLENA.**

-2- El regreso y la llamada en conferencia

A la mañana siguiente despertaron muy temprano, su sueño no había sido muy reparador que digamos, pero igual tenían que despertar, esa mañana el crucero arribaba a Tokio, para llegar en la tarde así que tenían que alistarse temprano, aunque no tenían ganas de nada que no fuera dormir profundamente, fueron a tomar el desayuno en el comedor principal, ambas pensaban en la misma cosa y una pregunta daba vueltas y resonaba en sus cabezas: "¿lo volveré a ver?" Aunque no estaban seguras de la respuesta, querían pensar que si sucedería.

-Oye Sakura?- dijo Ino distraídamente mientras comía su desayuno.

-Si Ino?- contestó ella mientras tomaba jugo de naranja.

-¿Crees que los volvamos a ver?- preguntó con un deje de tristeza en su voz.

-No lo se, pero prefiero pensar que así será, por alguna razón siento que el destino hará que nos reencontremos, y además, nada perdemos con soñar, total quizá al fin y al cabo pase- contestó sin dejar lugar a dudas Sakura.

-Si, creo que tienes razón, esperemos que pase- contestó finalmente con seguridad.

Cuando terminaron de comer fueron a su habitación y empacaron, se arreglaron y se prepararon para volver a casa. Cuando el crucero paró en Tokio vieron en el muelle a sus madres, luego de bajar sus madres las recibieron cariñosamente.

-Hola cariño, te divertiste?- preguntó la madre de Sakura mientras la abrazaba.

-Hola mamá, si mucho- contestó ella mientras abrazaba dulcemente a su madre.

-Hola linda, como están?- le preguntó la madre de Ino a las chicas.

-Muy bien- dijeron ellas al unísono.

-Vamos, yo las llevo- dijo la madre de Sakura señalando su -nada sencillo- auto.

Luego se fueron todas y llegaron al hotel del padre de Sakura: "Haruno's Resort" y se sentaron a almorzar en el restaurante, al poco tiempo llegaron los padres de ambas para darles una peculiar noticia.

-Hola princesa- saludó el papá de Ino, a quién el llamaba "su princesita"

-Ay papá hasta cuando me vas a decir así ya no tengo 5 años- contestó ella.

-No importa sigues siendo mi princesita- le contestó como todo un padre.

-Ay contigo no se puede papá- terminó para luego abrazarlo cariñosamente.

-Pobre Ino- susurró Sakura con diversión.

-Hola mi florecita- saludó su padre a Sakura, el le decía "florecita de cerezo"

-Papá… tu también?- le reprochó ella caprichosamente.

-Pero florecita no seas mala conmigo hacía mucho que no te veía no te pongas así tu eres mi nenita- le contestó su padre haciéndole pucheros.

-Papá… primero: sólo me fui por dos semanas, y segundo: yo ya no soy una nenita estás igual que el tío Inoichi entiendan que ya estamos grandes muy pronto estaremos en cuarto año hasta cuando se van a portar así?- les regañó Sakura.

-Es cierto papá Sakura tiene toda la razón- les regañó la autoritaria Ino.

-Pero tratándose de que eres tu y de la ocasión te lo voy a dejar por esta vez- le dijo Sakura a su padre para darle un tierno abrazo.

-Bueno y a todo esto, a que vinieron?- preguntó la madre de Sakura a su esposo.

-Ah si es cierto se me había olvidado- contestó el distraído padre de Sakura.

-Oigan chicas la principal razón de que estemos aquí es para avisarles que mi compadre Shikaku me avisó que mañana van a llegar a su clase dos alumnos nuevos y como ustedes son las presidentas deben presentarlos- dijo Inoichi.

-Alumnos nuevos a la mitad del año?- preguntó Ino dudosa.

-No importa eso mejor vamos a contarle a las chicas- se emocionó Sakura.

Ambas chicas salieron corriendo hacia el edificio y se dirigieron al pent house que era la casa de Sakura, entraron al cuarto de Sakura que estaba decorado en rosado con aplicaciones blancas muy al estilo chic, se tumbaron en su amplia cama y, luego de conversar por largo rato, Sakura tomó el teléfono, configuró la usual llamada en conferencia en altavoz y lo puso en cama, luego contestó la primera chica.

-Aló?

-Hola Hinata-chan!- dijo Sakura con mucho entusiasmo.

-Ah hola Sakura -chan, que llamada es esta 1 ó 2?- Hinata.

-2!- Sakura.

-Quién más está?- Hinata.

-Ino- Sakura.

-Entonces espero a que contesten las demás- y se hizo silencio.

-Aló?

-Hola Tenten-chan!- dijo esta vez Ino.

-Hola Ino-chan, ¿llamada 1 ó 2?- Tenten.

-2. Ya estamos Sakura, Hinata, tu y yo- Ino.

-Aló?

-Temari-chan! Cuanto tiempo!- dijo una emotiva Sakura.

-2 semanas, 1 ó 2?- Temari.

-2 y ya estamos todas- Sakura.

-Hola!- dijeron al unísono las otras 3.

-Hola chicas! Y a que se debe esta peculiar llamada?- Temari.

-Si es cierto que pasó? Tienen un gran chisme cierto?- Tenten.

-Ay Tenten no puede ser que digas que solamente hay una llamada 2 cuando tenemos un gran chisme no es posible- Ino dramática.

-Ok, entonces por qué esta llamada?- Tenten resignada.

-Por un gran chisme pero no tenías que predecirlo así- Ino.

-Ay Ino tu nunca cambias, y cual es el chisme?- Temari interesada.

-Bueno lo que pasa es que mañana llegan a la clase dos chicos nuevos y nos pidieron que los presentáramos, que les parece?- Sakura.

-Ah si yo también oí algo de eso dicen por ahí que son unos bombones muy parecidos a los que ya tenemos, eh chicas?- Tenten pícara.

-Oí que incluso están mejor que Naruto, que piensas Hinata?- Tenten.

-…-

-Hinata? Hinata? Ey Hinata estás ahí?- Tenten preocupada.

-Aló? Quién habla?

-Neji-kun? Eres tu?- Tenten.

-Si, eres tu Tenten?- Neji.

-Si, qué pasó con Hinata?- Tenten.

-No se, oí un ruido en su habitación así que subí y la encontré desmayada en el suelo con el teléfono al lado, no se porqué- Neji calmado.

-Fue por culpa de Tenten- Ino.

-Es cierto Neji fue mi culpa lo siento- Tenten ¿tranquila?

-No te preocupes eso es muy frecuente yo la acuesto en su cama mañana nos vemos- Neji.

-Ok Neji gracias hasta mañana- Tenten.

Neji colgó y Tenten desató su carácter.

-Ino?- Tenten dulce.

-Si?- Ino asustada.

-Se puede saber por qué te metiste y me hiciste quedar mal con Neji-kun?- Tenten encolerizada.

-Pero Ten-chan cálmate a la final a Neji no le importó mucho, ¿verdad que está exagerando chicas?- Ino aún más asustada.

-No se Ino tu no debiste meterte- Temari.

-Tenten tiene razón de estar enojada- Sakura.

-Si muchas gracias chicas- Ino sarcástica.

-Gracias a ti por esto!- Tenten enojada.

-Ay ya Tenten tranquila Hinata vive desmayada no creo que le dejes de gustar a Neji sólo por ser la causante de uno de esos frecuentes desmayos- Ino.

-Pero que cosas dices yo no la gusto a Neji no seas tonta- Tenten nerviosa.

-Claro que si todas lo pensamos, verdad chicas?- Ino.

-Si es verdad yo creo que harían linda pareja- Sakura.

-Yo también es que ustedes son el uno para el otro- Temari.

-Ay chicas dejen de decir esas cosas por favor- Tenten apenada.

-Está bien, bueno chicas yo me voy mañana nos vemos bye- Temari.

-Si yo también ya es tarde hasta mañana- Tenten.

-Adiós chicas hasta mañana- Sakura e Ino al unísono.

Todas las chicas colgaron sus teléfonos, Ino se fue a su casa y Sakura se fue a dormir, al fin y al cabo el día siguiente sería muy agitado.

Continuara.

¿Quiénes serán los alumnos nuevos?

¿Podrá Hinata sobrevivir al desmayo?

¿Perdonará Tenten a Ino?

¿A un gran conflicto le sigue un gran consuelo?

Todo esto y mucho más en el próximo capitulo titulado: "los nuevos alumnos"

Bueno aquí tienen el segundo cap espero sus comentarios, sugerencias, regaños y todo eso, de nuevo pido mil disculpas por la demora, cuando pueda pongo el tercero, cuídense.

Besos,

Kem.


	3. los nuevos alumnos

Hola!

Siento muchísimo no haber podido actualizar antes pero me sucedieron tantas cosas juntas…

Primero, tuve los exámenes finales de mi colegio y apenas tenía tiempo de respirar, luego Rox se mudó conmigo y fue otro agite, después se me dañó la computadora, en fin… problema tras problema, igual aquí les tengo el tercer cap, espero que les guste y mejor no los distraigo más, aquí tienen el cap.

**NOCHES DE LUNA LLENA.**

-3- Los nuevos alumnos.

Estaba amaneciendo, los primeros rayos del sol empezaban a colarse por la ventana, mientras tanto, una pelirosa dormía profundamente en su cama, hasta que un sonido la sacó de su agradable sueño.

-RIIIIIIIIIING!- era el despertador.

Sakura se limitó a golpear el aparato el cual salió volando y se estrelló contra la peinadora. Se levantó y se metió en el baño, tomó una ducha fría y se fue a vestir, se puso el uniforme del colegio y se peinó de lado con un broche del lado izquierdo y un cintillo, una vez lista tomó sus libros y bajó a la cocina a buscar a su madre.

-Mamá ya estoy lista- gritó Sakura desde la escalera.

-Ok linda vámonos- contestó su madre desde la cocina.

Luego de 15 minutos de camino llegaron a la escuela. Sakura se encontró con las chicas y entraron al salón, la primera clase era la de biología, con el sensei Kakashi Hatake, y, como cosa extraña, estaba retrasado. Las chicas comenzaron a conversar sobre los nuevos estudiantes.

-Bueno, hoy los presentan, ustedes saben quienes son?- preguntó Tenten.

-No Tenten, pero nos tienen que decir quienes son- contestó Ino.

-Donde estará el profesor? Ya lleva media hora retrasado- dijo Temari.

-Pero si a ti ni te gusta biología- le reprochó Ino.

-Si pero tengo mucha curiosidad- le contestó Temari.

-Por los chicos nuevos?- le preguntó Sakura.

-Si quiero saber si son así como los pintan por aquí- contestó ella.

-Pues parece que ya es hora, llegó el profesor- dijo Sakura y se callaron.

Se abre la puerta y aparece el relajado sensei de biología.

-Hola chicos, nunca creerán lo que me pasó, verán, cuando venía en camino chocó mi auto y cuando me bajé resultó que el tipo tenía un extraterrestre en el asiento trasero y tuve que llamar a la policía, entonces el hombre escapó y tuve que llamar a la brigada antiextraterrestres y…- daba una de sus típicas excusa-mentiras cuando…

-Kakashi-sensei nadie va a creerle esa excusa barata!- le gritó Ino.

-Yamanaka cálmate tanto stress es muy malo para la salud- contestó el, Ino bufó y puso cara de fastidio.

-Bueno chicos hoy llegan a nuestra clase dos estudiantes nuevos, Haruno, Yamanaka, saben que tienen que hacer no?- preguntó seriamente.

-Si sensei- contestó Sakura y ambas pasaron al frente.

-Estos son sus nombres- les dijo y les dio una hoja con dos nombres.

-Compañeros, hoy se unen a nuestra clase dos estudiantes nuevos, y como presidentas Ino y yo tenemos el honor de presentarlos- dijo Sakura.

-Cierto, los nuevos estudiantes que nos acompañan son: Sasuke Uchiha y Sai- terminó Ino.

Sakura abre la puerta y para superar las expectativas de todas las chicas y hacer que a ella y a Ino casi las mate un infarto aparecen nada mas y nada menos que Sasuke Uchiha y Sai, los mismos del crucero. Los chicos entraron, se pararon junto a ellas y Kakashi se acercó a ellos.

-Vamos chicos no tengan pena siéntense, pueden sentarse allá detrás de las chicas- les dijo Kakashi y todos se sentaron.

-Muy bien todos abran su libro de texto en la página 38 y realicen la actividad les indicó el sensei y se sentó.

Kakashi se dedicó luego abrir un pequeño libro, en la portada se leia claramente el título " Icha Icha Paradise", todos los chicos que lo conocían suspiraron, era obvio que su sensei jamás cambiaría.

-Y bien Temari, que dices ahora?- le preguntó Tenten, claro en voz baja para evitar ser escuchadas.

-Que hay rumores que vale la pena creer- le contesto ella en el mismo tono.

-Mira incluso Sakura e Ino quedaron hechizadas- acotó Tenten burlonamente.

-No era para menos con esos bombones- le contestó Temari y se callaron.

Por su parte, Sakura e Ino estaban en otro mundo, recordando esa noche en el crucero y pensando tonterías, pero habían tres palabras que resonaban en su cabeza como si de un bajo se tratase "realmente es el", las horas se fueron rápido, ya era hora del almuerzo así que las chicas bajaron a la cafetería a comer y a charlar sobre los últimos acontecimientos.

-Hey Sakura, estas ahi?- le preguntó Tenten.

-Ah si, me pregunto porqué habrán faltado Naruto y Hinata- contestó Sakura.

-No se tal vez se escaparon juntos- sugirió Ino.

-Ay Ino por dios como se te ocurren tantas tonterías?- le regañó Temari.

-No seas exagerada Temari considera la posibilidad- le contestó Ino.

-En serio Ino? se lo voy a decir a Hinata- le amenazó Tenten.

-Pero ten-chan no tienes que ir tan lejos-le contestó Ino nerviosa.

-Tal vez si, aú n me debes lo de Neji- le contestó Tenten.

-Ay Tenten creí que ya habíamos cerrado ese caso- le reprochó Ino.

-Ya chicas cálmense por favor coman en paz- les pidio Sakura, lo último que quería era oír discusiones.

-Esta bien... Pero los chicos nuevos son super lindos- comentó Temari.

-Si tienes toda la razón pero tu no puedes estar viendo mucho tu ya tienes a Shikamaru eh Temari- le dijo Tenten.

-Pero el y yo no somos nada solamente tuvimos una cita- se quejó- y en ese caso tu tienes a Neji- le regañó cual madre enojada.

-Ay Temari por favor Neji y yo si no somos absolutamente nada de nada- se quejó Tenten mientras armaba el berrinche del siglo.

-Muchachas! compórtense quieren que ya están bastante creciditas como para que sigan haciendo estos berrinches, yo no soy su madre para tener que cuidarlas ya maduren!- les regañó Sakura para descargar toda su ira y luego salir enojada de la cafetería.

-Creo que Sakura está muy estresada últimamente- dijo Temari.

-También fue nuestra culpa por armar este drama- contestó Tenten.

-si pero no es razón para ponerse así- opinó Temari.

-Yo luego les explico el porqué, ahora mejor la voy a buscar- dijo Ino para luego salir por la misma puerta en busca de su mejor amiga.

Por su lado, en el jardín del colegio se encontraba Sakura sentada en un banco sola, llorando, cuando de pronto sintió una mano en su hombro y al voltear se encontró con una cara conocida que la miraba con preocupación.

-Sakura, mi hermosa flor de cerezo, cual es la causa de que tus deslumbrantes ojos sean opacados por la amargura de esas lágrimas que corren por tu angelical rostro?- preguntó con sentimiento Rock Lee.

-Ah hola Lee, no es nada descuida- le contestó ella secandose las lágrimas con su camisa.

-Mi querida Sakura, cualquier cosa que te haga llorar me importa, abre tu corazón y cuéntame tus penas- le pidió el chico con dulzura.

En ese momento Sakura lo recordó, en un principio Lee había estado muy interesado en ellla, pero ella le hizo entender -no de la mejor manera- que no estaba interesada en el, luego de eso se había vuelto su amigo, y por alguna razón le alegraba mucho que el estuviera allí, para ella, decidió que le contaría todos sus problemas, total quizá hasta le daba un buen consejo.

-Gracias Lee, verás, recuerdas las dos semanas que me fui de permiso?- preguntó Sakura comenzando por lo básico.

-Si, por supuesto- contestó recordando que escuchó que se las habían dado por sus buenas notas.

-Bueno en esas semanas yo me fui de crucero y conocí un chico pero no pensé que lo volvería a ver hasta que hoy llegó a mi clase y no sabía que pensar entonces las chicas comenzaron a discutir por tonterías y yo me alteré porque ellas no son unas niñas y yo no soy su madre pero igual me porté muy mal con ellas y también tengo encima las actividades extracurriculares (n.a: las que se hacen para recuperar notas) para recuperar el tiempo de permiso y estoy estresada y no se que hacer por favor Lee ayúdame- le contó ella para luego echarse a llorar sobre el pecho del chico quien la abrazó mientras la consolaba.

-Ya, ya, mi hermosa Sakura, no desperdicies tu juventud llorando así, mejor busca a tus amigas y arregla las cosas ellas se preocupan por ti y luego podrías hablar con ese chico, acomoda tus emociones y luego concéntrate en las extracurriculares tu eres una chica fuerte y seguro lo logras, ¡vive al máximo tu juventud!- le dijo con una pose digna de Rock Lee.

-Gracias Lee, tienes razón lo voy a hacer- contestó Sakura con decisión.

-¡¿Sakura? ¿Sakura?- se oía a lo lejos la voz de Ino acercándose.

-Lo ves? ve a hablar con ella y que todo se arregle pero nunca olvides que no debes permitir que las lágrimas apaguen tu llama de la juventud, ¡prometemélo!- le pidió el con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Está bien Lee- le contestó ella sin mucho interés.

-Ok mi Sakurita- le dijo el y la beso en la frente para luego irse.

-¿Sakura?- se volvió a oír acercándose la voz de Ino.

-Aquí estoy Ino!- dijo ella y su amiga apareció.

-Sakura, estas bien?- le preguntó Ino con preocupación.

-Si, siento mucho lo de la cafetería, y las chicas?- preguntó interesada.

-Ya deben estar en el salón, vámonos- le dijo Ino y se fueron.

En el salón ya estaban todas las chicas esperando la siguiente clase, la debilidad de muchos, la pesadilla de otros y una de las fortalezas de Sakura: matemáticas! con la sensei Anko Mitarashi. Llegaron, se sentaron, Sakura se disculpó por lo de la cafetería, las demás también y luego de una de sus clásicas reconciliaciones llegó la sensei.

-¡Buenos días chicos!- saludó la enérgica sensei de matemáticas.

-¡Buenos días Anko-sensei!- saludaron todos los alumnos.

-Vaya se ven muy bien al parecer tuvieron una buena mañana...-les dijo con entusiasmo- pero eso está a punto de cambiar- terminó viéndolos con una mirada que hacía temblar de miedo. En eso suena la puerta.

-Adelante!- grita Anko ahora concentrada en la puerta.

-Buenos días Anko-sensei!- dice un chico al entrar por la puerta, y ese chico no es nada más y nada menos que: ¡Uzumaki Naruto!

-Uzumaki cuantas veces te he dicho que a mi clase no llegues tarde? a ver, contesta!- le reclamó la Sensei lo que asustó al rubio.

-Pero Anko-sensei la directora Tsunade me dio un pase para la segunda clase porque tenía una cita médica, mire- le dice y le da un papel.

-Uzumaki, este pase es real?- le preguntó amenazante la sensei.

-Si sensei mire, está firmado y sellado por la directora, también por el subdirector y la coordinadora académica- le explicó y le mostró las "marcas de autenticidad".

-Está bien Uzumaki puedes pasar pero a la primera indisciplina te saco, entendiste?- le preguntó la sensei más que seria, amenazante.

-Si señora!- contestó Naruto saludando al estilo militar.

-Ya no seas payaso y mejor siéntate- le regañó la sensei y el se sentó.

Todos le pusieron atención a la clase, luego vino la clase de castellano con la sensei Kurenai, clase de dibujo con Iruka, otro descanso y por último clase de historia con el sensei Ibiki. Todos los alumnos acabaron extenuados por las clases, se despidieron y se dirigieron a sus hogares.

-Mamá ya llegué!- gritó Sakura pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Se dirigió a la cocina y encontró una nota en la mesa.

_"Salimos. No nos esperes._

_Con cariño,_

_Mamá y Papá."_

Eso no era extraño en absoluto, a veces sus padres se iban así y a ella no le importaba, subió a su habitación, se dio un baño y leyó un poco hasta que le dio sueño, se tumbó en su cama y al poco rato se quedó dormida, presa de un sueño estremecedor del que no podía ni quería salir, un sueño fantástico que muy en sus adentros deseaba que se hiciera realidad, un sueño que exploró su mente y desató sus emociones: estaba soñando con Sasuke Uchiha.

Siguió dormida, al día siguiente hablaría con el, ese chico que en tan poco tiempo le había hecho sentir tanto, que había logrado meterse en sus sueños y le había robado sus lágrimas: Sasuke. Al día siguiente lo confrontaría y aclararía todo, y debía descansar.

Continuara.

¿Hablarán Sakura y Sasuke?

¿Que se dirán?

¿Un reencuentro?

¿Una fiesta?

Todo esto y mucho más en el próximo capitulo titulado: "la confrontación y la noticia"

Bueno como dije antes espero que este cap les haya gustado, igual que siempre espero sus comentarios, sugerencias, críticas, regaños (esos me los merezco por la demora) y todo lo demás. Bueno cuídense mucho y nos estamos leyendo.

Besos,

Kem.


	4. la confrontación y la noticia

Hola!

Siento muchísimo la demora esta vez pero en las vacaciones no tuve chance ni de respirar, tuve todos los problemas familiares imaginables más uno, y mi computadora sigue mala, además de que la vuelta a la escuela no me dejó mucho tiempo libre, sin embargo no he dejado de escribir, sólo que no había podido actualizar…

En fin no voy a seguir quitándoles tiempo con mis cosas, aquí tienen el cuarto cap, espero que les guste.

**NOCHES DE LUNA LLENA.**

-4- La confrontación y la noticia.

Se hacía de mañana, un chico dormía muy pacíficamente hasta que una voz muy dulce y que él conocía muy bien lo sacó de su letargo.

-Sasuke-kun, hijo mío, despierta- le llamó su madre.

-Cierto niñito hasta que hora piensas dormir?- le preguntó su hermano mayor.

-Itachi ya está bien quédate quieto!- le regañó su madre con autoridad.

-Está bien mamá, apúrate enano!- dijo Itachi para luego sentarse en el sofá a ver las caricaturas de las 7:00am.

Sasuke se metió en el baño a ducharse, mientras el agua caliente recorría su rostro perfecto y su cuerpo de infarto, su mente divagaba en cosas sin sentido alguno, no podía dejar de pensar en ella, esa chica que conoció aquella noche de luna llena, que jamás imaginó volver a ver, que le había robado muchos pensamientos y que le había causado tantas emociones inexplicables, y que de pronto vio al abrir la puerta del que sería: "su nuevo salón de clases", allí parada justo frente a él, justo como la recordaba, lo miró con esos deslumbrantes ojos jade, para luego alejarse y cederle el paso, el resto de las clases se las pasó mirándola de reojo, al llegar a su casa no podía dejar de pensar en ella, e incluso se hizo presente en sus sueños, luego de pasar un rato con la mente en otro mundo muy lejano, tomó una decisión: iba a hablar con ella, no podía seguir así, tenían que aclarar las cosas, y ése era el día. Al salir de la ducha se vistió y bajó a la sala, donde estaban su madre e Itachi.

-Buenos días mamá… Hola Itachi- dijo en primera respetuosamente y luego despectivamente, al tiempo que Itachi le lanzaba una de sus clásicas miradas.

-Hola niño, que milagro que saliste, estaba a punto de ir a ver si te habías muerto, aunque no sé para que te tardaste tanto, te ves peor que nunca enano- le dijo Itachi con un tono de superioridad.

-Itachi que ya está bien, no le hagas caso cariño te ves muy bien- dijo la madre de Sasuke e Itachi, Mikoto Uchiha.

-Bueno enano ya vámonos no quiero llegar tarde por tu culpa- dijo Itachi.

-Ya está bien, dejen la disputa- regañó Mikoto- Cuídense hijos- suavizó su expresión y les sonrió con ternura.

-Adiós mamá, nos vemos- dijeron al unísono, Mikoto sólo sonrió mientras ellos se miraban con odio. Y se marcharon.

Luego de 30 largos minutos de camino llegaron a la escuela con 5 minutos de sobra, Sasuke se iba, quería llegar temprano a la clase, su hermano se percató de eso y no desaprovechó la oportunidad para "despedirse".

-Ya te vas enano? Le preguntó tomándolo por el hombro.

-Si. Suéltame Itachi- contestó Sasuke con su característica frialdad.

-Está bien mocoso pórtate bien- le dijo y lo soltó, luego de palmearlo en la cabeza se dirigió hacia su salón.

Sasuke se dirigió hacia su salón de clases, al llegar aún no llegaba el profesor pero sí casi todos los alumnos, se sentó en su lugar, ya había llegado Sai, y lo saludó.

-Buenos días Sasuke- saludó el chico.

-Buenos días Sai- saludó un completamente inexpresivo Sasuke.

-Tan frío como siempre, deberías ser más extrovertido Sasuke tal vez así tendrías más amigos, aunque a ti no te interesa cierto?- preguntó resignado.

-Cierto, no me interesa- contestó con total serenidad.

En ese momento apareció por la puerta un hiperactivo rubio que miró hacia todos lados y centró su mirada en un punto fijo: su antiguo compañero de colegio y amigo de la infancia: Sasuke Uchiha. Se dirigió hacia donde estaba para cerciorarse de que era él.

-¡Teme! ¿De verdad eres tu?- le preguntó con euforia.

-Dobe por supuesto que soy yo inepto- contestó fríamente.

Sasuke ya se había dado cuenta de que iba a estudiar de nuevo con el rubio, aunque por el día anterior había decidido evadir el tema, y el que el no se diera cuenta el pasado día de su presencia sólo corroboraba una vez más la mayor verdad acerca de ese chico: era un completo idiota.

-No has cambiado nada Teme siempre tan frío- contestó Naruto dramatizando.

-Has vuelto a aparecer no importa cuanto trate de deshacerme de ti siempre regresas eres como la gripe Dobe- le dijo aún más fríamente.

-Si Teme a mi también me alegra verte de nuevo- le contestó Naruto entre molesto y deprimido, y con un inminente sarcasmo.

En ese momento entró al aula el serio y estricto sensei de química: Hiashi Hyuga.

-Buenos días estudiantes- saludó el serio sensei en tono frío.

-Buenos días Hiashi-sensei- saludaron los chicos respetuosamente.

-Muy bien alumnos, comencemos. Uzumaki siéntate o te castigo- amenazó el sensei a Naruto.

-Si sensei- contestó el chico y se sentó.

La clase de química se pasó rápido, había llegado el primer descanso, era hora de que Sakura y Sasuke se confrontaran.

Cuando el timbre sonó casi todos salieron, Sakura se quedó guardando unas cosas, a la final sólo quedaban ella y Sasuke, cuando se disponía a salir él la tomó de la muñeca, la hizo una seña para que guardara silencio y cerró la puerta, luego la soltó y la miró a los ojos.

-Tenemos que hablar- dijo y le quitó la mirada de encima.

-Estoy de acuerdo- contestó ella muy seriamente.

-Antes dime algo, eres amiga de Naruto?- preguntó interesado.

-Si, de dónde se conocen?- preguntó ella curiosamente.

-Fuimos compañeros de escuela mucho tiempo y grandes amigos hasta que el se mudó para acá y no lo vi más- contesto él naturalmente.

-Ah entiendo… Entonces…- dijo un poco nerviosa.

-Habla tu primero- le pidió el muy tranquilamente.

-Bueno, escucha Sasuke, desde aquella noche yo no he podido dejar de pensar en ti tu despertaste en mí extraños sentimientos y luego apareciste en la clase y ahora me siento un poco confundida no se que hacer y por eso pensé que debíamos aclarar las cosas- le dijo ella un tanto apenada.

-Yo también lo pensé así no quería seguir como estamos ahora, pensando en el otro y preguntándonos qué es lo que el otro piensa, además me pareció que debíamos arreglar esto para estar bien con todo- dijo el en tono neutro.

-Y que crees que deberíamos hacer?- preguntó Sakura.

-Creo que deberíamos darnos un tiempo para pensarlo bien y concentrarnos en el colegio luego veremos que resulta de ahí y que pasa con nosotros, te parece?- le preguntó Sasuke y esperó su reacción.

-Me parece una buena idea, vamos te presentaré a los chicos- le contestó ella ya más animada. Y salieron.

En la cafetería se encontraban todos, las chicas y los chicos: Ino, Temari, Tenten, Hinata (n.a: quien si había asistido hoy, y no se había fugado con nadie), Naruto, Kiba, Neji, Gaara, Kankuro, Shikamaru, Shino, Chouji, Lee y ¿Sai?, en fin, todos.

-Chicos, él es Sasuke, Sasuke, ellos son los chicos: Ino, Hinata, Temari, Tenten, Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, Gaara, Kankuro, Kiba, Shino, Chouji y Lee- dijo Sakura mientras iba saludando a cada chico y estos iban saludando.

-Un placer conocerlos- dijo Sasuke seriamente.

-Oye amigo no estamos en una empresa no seas tan serio míranos a nosotros nos divertimos, ven siéntate aquí- le dijo Kiba muy enérgico.

-Es cierto Teme no seas tan aburrido- le reprochó Naruto.

-Ya basta chicos cálmense- regañó Ino.

-Está bien Ino-chan- contestó Kiba.

-Bueno ya está, quiero avisarles algo- dijo Sakura contenta.

-Qué cosa Sakura-chan?- preguntó Temari curiosa.

-¡Te vas a casar!- dijo Naruto escandalosamente.

-¡Claro que no idiota! Mira Naruto por esta vez no te golpearé pero no me hagas enojar por favor- le dijo ella intentando calmarse.

-Está bien… Entonces… ¡Estás embarazada!- dijo dellando su muerte segura.

Sakura –y todos los demás- abrieron los ojos de sobremanera, Ino sabía de antemano lo que sucedería así que le tapó los ojos a Hinata para evitar que se desmayara al presenciar dicha escena, una vena brotó en la frente de la Haruno y Naruto comenzó a asustarse en serio. Todos retrocedieron.

-Sa… Sa… Sakura-chan… no te enfades no era en serio por favor cálmate- le pidió Naruto completamente aterrado.

-¡Naruto! ¡Serás idiota!- le gritò ella totalmente encolerizada.

-Sakura-chan!... ¡NOOOOOO!- gritò sin causar efecto alguno en la chica.

Sakura lo golpeó con una fuerza sobrehumana, Naruto salió volando por la cafetería y se estrelló contra un árbol del patio. Se reagruparon, Naruto volvió y se sentó con los chicos, una vez que estaban todos Sakura comenzó a hablar.

-Bueno chicos lo que quería decirles es que en un mes voy a hacer mi fiesta de cumpleaños en el hotel y todos están invitados, ah Hinata, Kiba pueden invitar a sus hermanas si quieren, Sasuke tu también puedes invitar a Itachi.- dijo la chica contenta de nuevo.

-Súper una fiesta!- gritó Naruto contento.

-Ya basta Naruto no la hagas enojar más, y será una fiesta temática?- preguntó Tenten.

-Una fiesta elegante- contestó Sakura entusiasmada.

-Saben lo que significa eso chicas?- preguntó Ino con la cara iluminada.

-No, que?- preguntó Temari sin mucho interés.

-Iremos de compras!- dijo muy emocionada y con la cara aún más iluminada.

-No yo no voy esta vez- dijo Temari.

-Yo paso- dijo Tenten.

-Estoy ocupada- dijo Hinata.

-Yo tengo que planear la fiesta- dijo Sakura.

Ino se acostó sobre la mesa (n.a: sólo con la cara y los brazos no se estén imaginando cosas raras) y un aura depresiva comenzó a formarse sobre su cabeza.

-Ya Ino no te pongas así mejor que sea una sorpresa- la consoló Sakura.

-Tienes razón! Y nadie lucirá más deslumbrante que yo!- dijo la rubia ya recuperada de su depresión y muy entusiasmada.

-Bueno el 28 en el hotel a las 6:00pm- terminó Sakura.

El timbre volvió a sonar y todos se fueron a sus salones con una sola cosa en mente: la fiesta de Sakura.

Continuará.

¿Locas peleas el dia de la fiesta?

¿Un chico inconsciente?

¿Un vestido desaparecido?

Todo esto y mucho mas en el próximo capítulo titulado: "Arreglos"

Espero que este capítulo halla sido de su agrado, como siempre espero sus comentarios, en realidad iba a actualizar ayer, pero tuve un problema, de seguro a ustedes les va a parecer raro que halla estado metida en un cyber el día de mi cumpleaños (si, ayer fue mi cumple), pero yo soy así, bueno esperando que este cap merezca por lo menos un review me despido y nos estamos leyendo.

Besos,

Kem.


	5. arreglos

Hola!

Ah, la verdad no se ni por donde comenzar, de verdad siento inmensamente mi desaparición pero es que me tuve que mudar, luego me mudé de nuevo y a otro estado, y ha sido un poco difícil con el colegio que no me deja tiempo para nada, lo bueno es que ya estoy de regreso y les traigo el quinto cap, no los distraeré mas, espero que les guste.

* * *

**NOCHES DE LUNA LLENA**

-5- Arreglos.

Había pasado un mes, era 28 de marzo, el día de la tan esperada fiesta de Sakura, ya eran las tres de la tarde, y cada casa era un dilema.

*En la casa Yamanaka:

Ino venia llegando del centro comercial, su padre la había llevado por toda la ciudad desde la mañana, su madre llevaba todo el día esperándola, y para cuando llegaron ya tenía su comida lista.

-hola cariño, por que se tardaron tanto?- preguntó la madre de Ino al verlos llegar.

-porque Ino me hizo recorrer toda la ciudad buscando un no sé qué que según ella era imprescindible y me quedé sin gasolina- se quejó Inoichi fastidiado.

-Papá no exageres fueron solo unas cuantas tiendas y lo de la gasolina fue por tu culpa- replicó Ino caprichosamente.

-Solo unas cuantas tiendas? Ino hija visitamos como 100 tiendas y la gasolina no es infinita sabes?- le reclamó en el mismo tono.

-Ya, ya, cálmense los dos- intervino la madre de Ino, quien muchas veces era arbitro de esas frecuentes discusiones.

-Está bien mamá- contestó Ino- luego te muestro lo que compré- caminando hacia la escalera.

-espera! No vas a comer antes?- señalando la cocina.

-No gracias mamá me voy a bañar- terminó la chica y subió las escaleras apresuradamente con rumbo a su habitación.

*En la quinta No Sabaku:

-¡Kankuro! ¡Kankuro! ¡Esto no me hace la más mínima gracia! ¡Dame mi vestido!- gritaba Temari mientras corría por la casa en bata de baño, y se tropezó con Gaara.

-Temari? ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó al verla en ese estado.

-Kankuro me quitó mi vestido y no lo encuentro- dijo ella furica.

-Pero Temari… aún es temprano- le reprochó Gaara en tono tranquilo.

-¡¿Temprano Gaara? Son las 3:45! Llevo una hora buscando a ese gusano y cuando lo encuentre me las va a pagar!- gritó la chica ya encolerizada.

-Ah!- suspiró Gaara resignado- Está bien… ¡Kankuro donde quiera que estés será mejor que aparezcas ahora si Temari te encuentra no verás el anochecer!- advirtió Gaara.

-Escúchame gusano si no me regresas mi vestido en 30 segundos puedes estar seguro de que te mato!- grito Temari alterada y comenzó a contar en reversa, al cabo de 20 segundos- 10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… Ah? ¿Qué es esto?- preguntó sorprendida al ver que un saco cayo sobre su cabeza, lo abrió para encontrarse con… su vestido! Vio algo mas en aquel saco- Una nota?- comenzando a leer el papel que decía:

"_Temari:_

_Disculpa, sólo te lo quité para ver si te calmabas un poco porque estabas muy nerviosa, pero veo que no funcionó, nos vemos luego._

_Con cariño, Kankuro"_

-Sonrió- Ponme atención Kankuro, no te atrevas a presentarte en donde yo esté a menos algo para compensar esto o una excusa decente, me voy a arreglar ya son las 4:00pm!-advirtió Temari mirando un reloj de pared para luego meterse a su habitación.

-Ah… estos dos van a terminar por enloquecerme- susurró Gaara y se metió a la suya.

*En la mansión Hyuuga:

Eran ya las 4:15pm, la zona de la casa en la que se encontraban las habitaciones de los chicos estaba compuesta por un pasillo, las habitaciones de las herederas Hyuuga estaban una frente a la otra, la de Hinata a la derecha y la de Hanabi hacia la izquierda, mientras que la de Neji se encontraba al final del pasillo, ambas chicas tenían las puertas de sus habitaciones abiertas, y por el pasillo que las separaba volaba de todo, Neji se encontraba parado frente a una línea de guerra, por así decirlo, de cosas de chicas que no estaba interesado en ver, por lo que se acercó a Hinata para pedirle que se detuvieran.

-Hinata-chan, ¿Podrían dejar de arrojar cosas por un momento?- preguntó el tranquilamente.

-Ah claro, Hanabi espera un momento- pidió Hinata a su hermanita- pasa Neji-niichan- dijo apenada.

Hanabi noto la situación y tal vez a propósito o tal vez por descuidada (n.a: yo creo que a propósito… pero ssshhhht, no le digan a nadie) le arrojó a Neji algo que le dio de lleno en la cabeza.

-Hinata aquí está tu sandalia alta- dijo y la arrojó prácticamente a la velocidad de la luz.

El tacón de la prenda impactó en la frente del pobre chico dejándolo en el acto inconsciente, su prima mayor fue a asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

-Ne… Neji-niichan… Estás bien?- preguntaba la chica desesperada mientras sacudía a su primo en un intento por hacerlo volver en sí.

-Oye Hinata sigue vivo?- preguntó Hanabi sarcásticamente.

-Hanabi por qué hiciste eso?- preguntó Hinata confundida.

-Tú me la pediste- contestó como si nada.

-Ay dios mío quédate aquí con el yo voy a buscar algo que me ayude a despertarlo- dijo Hinata y salió corriendo por la escalera.

-Vaya Neji-kun, creí que podrías con eso- le dijo decepcionada Hanabi a su inconsciente primo mientras esperaba a Hinata.

Hinata llegó al poco rato con una jarra de agua fría en la mano, se la vació a su primo en la cara y este fue abriendo los ojos lentamente.

-Neji-niichan, estás bien?- preguntó Hinata preocupada.

-Hinata-chan ¿Qué pasa?- confundido e incorporándose.

-Quedaste inconsciente- contestó aún preocupada.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó todavía más confundido.

-Míralo tu mismo- contestó Hanabi lanzándole un espejo de mano.

Neji sostuvo el espejo cerca de su cabeza y notó que tenía un golpe no muy pronunciado pero igualmente notorio en su sien izquierda.

-Ya lo ves?- preguntó sarcástica y cerró la puerta de su habitación.

-Neji-niichan cálmate- dijo Hinata colocándole una mano sobre el hombro.

Neji solamente se metió a su habitación y cerró la puerta de un portazo, Hinata se regresó y le tocó la puerta a Hanabi.

"_Toc Toc"_

Hanabi entreabrió la puerta, al ver que era Hinata la abrió completamente.

-Oye, Hanabi?- llamó Hinata.

-Si?- contestó ella.

-Tienes la otra?- preguntó mostrándole la sandalia que minutos antes había dejado inconsciente a Neji.

-Si, aquí esta- contestó la chica dándole a su hermana la compañera de su sandalia, ambas chicas sonrieron y se regresaron a sus cuartos a seguirse arreglando, cada vez faltaba menos.

*En la mansión Uchiha:

-Oye mamá, dónde está el enano?- preguntó Itachi a su madre.

-En su habitación- contestó Mikoto desde la cocina.

Itachi subió las escaleras y se encontró con Sasuke que venía saliendo de su habitación.

-Oye enano, por qué no te has arreglado todavía?- peguntó Itachi mirándolo.

-Porque todavía es temprano- contesto Sasuke mirando un reloj de pared. Eran las 4:45pm.

-Ok, pero comienza ahora no quiero tener que esperar por ti- le ordenó.

Itachi déjame en paz- le reclamó Sasuke.

-¡Itachi hijo ven acá necesito que me ayudes con algo!- llamo su madre desde abajo.

-¡Ya voy mamá! Ya sabes enano si no estás listo cuando me vaya te dejo- le informó Itachi y se fue a ver a su madre.

-Hmp. Idiota- murmuró Sasuke y se metió al baño.

*Con Lee y Tenten:

Eran como las 5:00pm, Tenten estaba sentada frente a su peinadora tratando de hacer algo con su cabello cuando oyó que llamaron a su puerta de su apartamento, se asomó por la mirilla y vio a su vecino de al lado, Lee, parado en su puerta así que la abrió.

-Oye Ten… Woow! Luces como una hermosa flor brillando en todo su esplendor, así se aprovecha la juventud Tenten!- dijo Lee con lágrimas en los ojos y una pose cool.

-Lee no exageres, y a todas estas, ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó ella indicándole que pasara.

-Vine a pedirte algo- le contestó el mientras entraba, pasó y ella cerró la puerta.

-¿Qué quieres esta vez Lee?- le preguntó ella mientras se sentaba en su sofá.

-Pedirte algo prestado- contestó él y se sentó también.

-Lee no tengo todo el día, qué quieres?- preguntó Tenten viendo el reloj.

-Que me prestes unos lentes!- contestó con emoción.

-¿Unos lentes Lee? ¿Quieres que te preste unos lentes Lee? ¿Y para qué rayos quieres tu unos lentes?- preguntó ella comenzando a alterarse.

-Para verme más interesante- contestó el tranquilamente.

-¿Eso era lo que querías Lee? ¿Para esta estupidez me molestas? ¿Pues sabes qué? ¡no te voy a prestar ningunos lentes porque te verías ridículo con ellos!- comenzó a gritarle molesta.

-Pero Tenten razo…- sus palabras fueron detenidas por una mirada asesina de parte de la chica.

-No voy a prestarte nada Lee…! ¡Ahora sal de mi apartamento!- le gritó ella y lo sacó.

-Que imbécil!- dijo ella y se metió a su habitación.

-Que carácter!- ddijo el y se metió a su apartamento.

*En el apartamento de los Uzumaki:

-Naruto estaba parado en la puerta del baño, con el reloj de pared en la mano (n.a: imagínense como estaba de alterado) y tocando la puerta del baño.

-Viejo! Viejo! Sal de ahí me tengo que bañar!- gritaba Naruto tocando desesperadamente.

-Por que no te bañaste antes?- pregunto Minato desde el baño.

-Y eso que importa, porque te tardas tanto?- pregunto un alterado Naruto desde afuera .

-Porque me tengo que ver bien- contesto tranquilamente.

-Pero si tu no vas a la fiesta solo me vas llevar!- gritaba Naruto enojado.

-Pero igual me tengo que ver bien para causar buena impresión- contesto relajado.

-No importa como se vea siempre causa la misma impresión- murmuro entre dientes el enojado rubio.

Kushina quien estaba en la sala se percato de esa situación e hizo acto de presencia para calmar a su marido y a su hijo como lo hacia siempre.

-Que sucede muchachos?- pregunto Kushina atrayendo la atención de su hijo.

-Mamá, papá no quiere salir del baño!- acusó Naruto a su padre .

-Ah, vamos Minato sal de ahí para que naruto se bañe- le pidió Kushina a su esposo.

-Esta bien querida ya salgo- le contesto Minato a su esposa.

Luego de 5 minutos Minato salió del baño, Naruto le puso el reloj de pared en la mano a su madre y se metió a bañar

-Oye viejo ve a arreglarte o llegaremos mañana- grito el chico desde la ducha.

-Ve cariño- le dijo Kushina a su esposo para salir de ahí y dejar a Naruto metido en la ducha.

*En la casa Inuzuka :

Hana estaba metida en su habitación arreglándose las sandalias cuando su hermano la llamó.

-Hana? estas ahí?- llamo Kiba mientras tocaba la puerta de la habitación.

-Si, pasa- contesto y vio a su hermano quien ya estaba listo entrar a su habitación.

-Wow que bien te ves pareces una estrella de cine no habrá nadie que se te resista hermanita- dijo escandalosamente Kiba aun parado en la puerta.

-Kiba… controlate- le contestó amenazante Hana y le hizo una seña para que pasara.

-Y bien, que pasa?- le preguntó ella mientras Kiba se sentaba en su cama.

-Mamá nos dejo usar el auto para ir a la fiesta- contesto el mirando por la ventana.

-Y que con eso?- contestó ella mientras se terminaba de maquillar.

-Que yo voy a conducir!-dijo Kiba emocionado.

-Ni no lo sueñes niño- contestó Hana cortantemente.

-Por que no?- pregunto Kiba poniendo cara de niño pequeño.

-Eso no va a funcionar y tu no tienes licencia- le contesto ella fríamente.

-Ah, esta bien, alla abajo te espero no te tardes tanto ya son las 5:30pm- dijo el chico resignado para luego salir y bajar a la sala.

-Con este niño no se puede- susurró Hana y volvió a terminar de alistarse.

*En el pent house del Haruno´s Resort:

Sakura estaba en su habitación terminando de peinarse cuando su madre entró a verla.

-Cariño, estas lista?- preguntó su madre mientras entraba a ver a Sakura.

-Ya casi, oye te puedo pedir un favor?- preguntó ella mirándose en el espejo.

-Si, dime- contestó su madre mirándola.

- Recibes a mis invitados hasta que lleguen todos?- le preguntó sakura volteando a verla.

-Por que? vas a salir cuando ya estén todos?- preguntó su madre mirando hacia la puerta.

-Si, me haces ese favor mama?- preguntó ella mirando fijamente a su madre.

-Caro linda yo te aviso cuando lleguen todos– contestó su madre mirándola dulcemente.

-Gracias mamá, solo faltan 15 minutos mejor baja- le dijo sakura a su madre.

-Ok querida, luego te vengo a buscar o te aviso- le contestó su madre y se fue.

Eran las 5:45, la madre de Sakura ya estaba en el salon principal, donde la fiesta se llevaría a cabo, Sakura seguía en su habitación, Ino ya estaba lista para que su padre la llevara, los hermanos No Sabaku serian llevados por su padre también, los Hyuuga se iban en limosina, Sasuke e Itachi se irían juntos, Lee y Tenten también, a Naruto lo llevaría Minato, Kiba y Hana se iban en el auto de su madre y los demás se irían por su cuenta; ya estaban todos listos para irse, todos con el mismo destino: el Haruno´s Resort.

Continuará

* * *

¿Problemas de camino a la fiesta?

¿Insinuaciones y presentaciones?

¿Entrada triunfal?

Todo esto y mucho más en el próximo capítulo titulado: "peleas y llegadas"

Bien, hasta aquí llegamos por esta vez, espero que lo disfrutaran y me dejen sus comentarios, voy a tratar de ser más diligente con el próximo, sin embargo hice este un poco más largo para compensar un poquito el retraso, por hoy me despido, cuídense.

Besos,

Kem.


	6. peleas y llegadas

Hola!

Bien, no estaba muerta, andaba de parranda, lamento no haber subido este capitulo antes pero apenas hoy lo terminé de transcribir, bueno en fin ya comienza la fiesta y se está poniendo interesante, espero que este capitulo les guste y dejo de quitarles el tiempo.

* * *

**NOCHES DE LUNA LLENA**

-6- Peleas y Llegadas.

Eran las 5:55pm, todos y cada uno de los invitados a la tan esperada fiesta de Sakura iban en camino, y en cada auto una disputa insólita.

*En el Mercedes-Benz del padre de Ino:

-Papá date prisa o llegaré tarde- dijo Ino sentada en el asiento del copiloto.

-Pero Ino vas a una fiesta no creo que llegues tarde, y además…- respondió mirando el reloj- aún nos quedan 5 minutos- sin darle demasiada importancia.

-Igual quiero ser a primera que Sakura vea- dijo viendo por la ventana.

-Y eso por qué hija?- preguntó Inoichi confundido.

-Ay papá, que no es obvio?- pregunto Ino dramáticamente- se supone que yo debo estar allí para Sakura para que no sienta que el golpe del paso de los años lo recibirá sola, se nota que tu no entiendes a las mujeres- se quejó.

-Lo que no entiendo es por que hablas así, Sakura tiene tan sólo 14 años- contestó resignado.

-Papá… no me contradigas- replicó Ino autoritariamente.

-De acuerdo hija, entonces me apresuro- dijo Inoichi no muy convencido y aceleró.

*En la Hummer de la familia No Sabaku:

-Kankuro cállate- dijo Temari enojada.

-Pero vamos Temari admítelo- dijo Kankuro mientras le tocaba el hombro.

-No voy a admitir una mentira como esa- replicó ella y se cruzó de brazos.

-Pero si todo el mundo lo sabe- dijo el chico como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Cómo es posible que se sepa una mentira así- dijo pensativa- un momento…- mirando a Kankuro fijamente- tu! Tu corriste ese rumor verdad?- preguntó señalándolo.

-No es un rumor es cierto- contestó el viendo para otro lado.

-Entonces tu lo hiciste…- bajó la mirada como maquinando algo- te voy a matar!- dijo molesta agarrando al chico por la corbata.

-Aaaahhh Temari suéltame! Yo no le dije eso a nadie además eso es mentira tú lo sabes- comenzó a gritar el chico asustado mientras ella lo sacudía con fuerza.

-Mas te vale Kankuro- dijo Temari amenazante y lo soltó.

-Tanto alboroto por esa estupidez- murmuró Gaara y se reclinó en el asiento.

*En la limosina Hyuuga:

Neji venía sentado en la ventana derecha, Hinata a su lado izquierdo y junto a ella Hanabi, Hinata miraba fijamente a Neji y el golpe que tenía en la sien, hasta que se le ocurrió una idea.

-Neji-niichan, ese golpe no se ve muy bien, te duele?- preguntó Hinata nerviosa.

-No mucho- contestó Neji.

-Pero aún se nota… ya sé, te pondré maquillaje!- dijo ella y tomó su bolso, comenzando a revisarlo.

Hinata revisó en su bolso y sacó una polvera negra, le tomó la mejilla a Neji y se dispuso a ponerle polvo compacto en la sien.

-Oye Hinata por qué haces eso?- preguntó Hanabi viendo hacia la calle.

-Porque ese golpe se nota mucho Hanabi-chan- contestó Hinata concentrada en Neji.

-Ah como quieras!- contestó la chica desinteresada.

-A ver Neji-niichan, no te muevas- dijo Hinata en cuanto vio que el chico iba a replicar y comenzó a ponerle maquillaje- listo, mira- volteándole la pequeña polvera para que viera, ni se notaba.

-No se nota- dijo el chico un poco sorprendido.

-El maquillaje hace milagros, Neji-kun- intervino Hanabi desafiante, lo que Neji ignoró-.

-Bueno, está listo, ya casi llegamos- dijo Hinata y pasaron el resto del camino tranquilos.

*En el Ferrari de Itachi Uchiha:

-Vaya enano, a la final estuviste listo a tiempo, espero que la fiesta de Sakura no sea al aire libre, porque hoy seguro llueve- dijo Itachi con la clara intención de molestar a Sasuke.

-Cállate idiota- contestó Sasuke fríamente.

-Ah vamos Sasuke vas a ver a tu novia alégrate- dijo Itachi.

-Ella no es mi novia y que hay de ti de seguro intentarás algo con la hermana de Kiba no es cierto?- preguntó Sasuke desafiante.

-Con quién?- preguntó Itachi confundido.

-Hana Inuzuka. Va en tu salón de clases- contestó Sasuke.

-Ah Inuzuka… la bonita Inuzuka, ya sé quien es- contestó Itachi con cara de bobo.

-Eres un idiota- dijo Sasuke resignado.

-Bueno que mas da vamos rápido o no llegaremos hoy- terminó Itachi y aceleró su auto.

*En el Chevrolet de Tenten:

Tenten venía conduciendo, Lee venía en el asiento del copiloto inusualmente serio y notablemente molesto con ella.

-Lee, aún estas enojado conmigo?- preguntó ella al parar en el semáforo y no obtuvo respuesta del chico- Ah vamos no puedes seguir enojado por eso además piensa esto: si te hubieras puesto unos lentes… no… se te… vieran… los ojos! Exacto, no se vieran tus hermosos ojos- dijo Tenten muy nerviosa y titubeante.

-Tienes razón Tenten! Soy muy guapo así- contestó al fin Lee.

-Por supuesto- contestó ella nada convencida.

-Ya está en verde, acelera- dijo el chico mirando el semáforo.

-Bien, pongámonos en marcha- terminó Tenten con una sonrisa y siguieron su camino.

*En el Toyota de Minato:

-Vamos viejo acelera o no llegaré nunca!- se quejaba Naruto.

-Ah vamos hijo relájate- contestó Minato tranquilamente.

-Pero como me voy a relajar si tu te tardaste tanto- reclamó Naruto.

-Tu también te tardaste- replicó Minato.

-Pero soy yo el que va a la fiesta!- comenzó a gritar Naruto alterado.

-Está bien, está bien aceleraré, per cuéntame… Que ha pasado contigo y la muchacha Hyuuga?- preguntó Minato en tono de investigador privado y mirándolo de reojo.

-Na… nada… por qué supones que pasa algo?- preguntó el chico muy nervioso.

-Por la forma en que te la quedas viendo con cara de idiota, especialmente durante mi clase- contestó naturalmente.

-Eso no es cierto!- le reprochó su hijo.

-Aunque lo niegues seguirá siendo verdad- le contestó su padre.

-Eres un viejo necio! Solo dedícate a conducir por favor- le "pidió" Naruto con una mirada asesina.

-Ok. Pero tarde o temprano lo aceptarás muchacho- terminó Minato y aceleró.

*En el Fiat de la madre de Kiba:

-Por favor hermanita déjame conducir!- le pedía caprichosamente Kiba a su hermana mayor.

-No Kiba ya te lo dije yo conduzco- contestó Hana muy seriamente.

-Pero vamos Hana no seas cruel- se quejó Kiba malcriadamente.

-Kiba… ya te dije que no!- contestó su hermana amenazante.

-Está bien, oye sabes quién va a estar en la fiesta?- preguntó él entusiasta.

-Quien?- preguntó ella ya más interesada.

-El hermano mayor de Sasuke, va en tu clase- contestó Kiba insinuante.

-El hermano de Sasuke? Ah te refieres al Uchiha!- contestó ella muy convencida.

-Sí. Itachi Uchiha. Lo conoces?- preguntó distraídamente.

-Hermanito va en mi clase claro que lo conozco, y que con él?- preguntó sin mucho interés.

-Nada, solo supuse que lo conocías mejor- contestó Kiba insinuante.

-Bah!- bufó- ya mejor cállate llegaremos pronto- dijo Hana y Kiba se calló el resto del camino.

Mientras tanto, todos los demás también estaban en camino, la madre de Sakura ya estaba en el salón de la fiesta, Sakura estaba aún en su habitación y luego de unos minutos llegó en el Mercedes-Benz dorado de su padre la deslumbrante Ino Yamanaka.

-Gracias por traerme papá- le dijo Ino a su padre mientras abría la puerta del auto.

-De nada hija, cuando te vengo a buscar?- preguntó el padre de Ino.

-Yo te llamo- contestó ella y cerró la puerta.

-Ok. No te olvides de esto- dijo él y le dio una pequeña bolsa de regalo.

-Gracias, nos vemos papá- contestó mientras se despedía con la mano.

-Nos vemos linda- se despidió Inoichi, cerró la ventanilla y se fue.

Ino entró, Sakura ya les había dicho en qué salón era la fiesta, al entrar se extrañó de ver a la madre de Sakura, pero igual la saludó.

-Hola!- saludó Ino entusiasmada captando la atención de la madre de Sakura.

-Hola linda! Te ves muy bien- saludó la madre de Sakura a Ino.

-Gracias, y Sakura?- preguntó Ino mirando hacia los lados.

-En su habitación- contestó despreocupada- ven siéntate aquí- indicándole un lugar.

-Ok, gracias- contestó ella y se sentó.

Luego de eso llegó Sai, la madre de Sakura ya lo conocía, así que lo saludó cariñosamente, como era su costumbre.

-Hola Sai- saludó la madre de Sakura.

-Hola Sra. Haruno, como está?- contestó Sai educadamente.

-Muy bien cariño, puedes sentarte ahí junto a Ino- le indicó ella señalando a Ino.

-Ok, gracias- contestó él y se sentó.

Ino y Sai comenzaron a conversar, la madre de Sakura no se percató de que porque en ese momento llegaron los No Sabaku.

-Temari hola! Tenía tiempo sin verte querida!- saludó la madre de Sakura emotivamente.

-Hola! Yo también tenía mucho sin verla- contestó Temari y le dio un abrazo.

-Hola chicos! Como han estado?- preguntó la madre de Sakura volteando a verlos.

-Hola. Bien- contestaron al unísono ambos chicos.

-Ok, pueden sentarse por allá- dijo ella y los chicos se sentaron.

Rápidamente Ino y Temari comenzaron a hablar, pero una de ellas se calló en seco al ver quien había llegado.

-Hola Shikamaru! Qué raro tu siempre vienes con Chouji y eso que estas solo?- preguntó extrañada y mirando alrededor.

-Si vine con el pero se quedo afuera comprando algo- contestó Shikamaru naturalmente.

-Ah ok. Bueno puedes sentarte cariño- dijo ella y Shikamaru se sentó- Hola Chouji! Como esta todo?- saludó al chico en cuanto entró.

-Hola, todo bien- saludó él y le dio un abrazo.

-Y cómo va el negocio? Cuéntame- preguntó y le puso la mano en el hombro.

-Excelente, mi mamá le mandó saludos- contestó el chico.

-Bien, dale también los míos- dijo ella.

-Por supuesto- contestó el.

-Bueno, siéntate- le dijo ella y Chouji se sentó junto a Shikamaru.

-Temari? Temari estás ahí?- preguntaba Ino mientras le pasaba la mano frente a la cara.

-Ah? Qué? Si! Si estoy bien- contestó Temari volviendo en sí.

-Creo que ya sé porqué te pusiste así- dijo Ino insinuante mirando a Shikamaru.

-Qué? Claro que no! Mira llegó Hinata- contestó Temari algo nerviosa.

-Qué bien! Hola Hinata-chan!- saludó la chica volteando a ver a Hinata.

-Hola Ino- Saludó Hinata sin darse cuenta que tenía en frente a la madre de Sakura.

-Hola Hinata- dijo la madre de Sakura sorprendiendo un poco a Hinata.

-Hola- contestó tímidamente Hinata.

-Vaya hace tanto que te conozco y sigues igual de tímida- resignada- bueno no importa siéntate linda- dijo ella y Hinata se sentó con las chicas.

-Hola Neji, también tenía mucho sin verte, como estas?- preguntó ella luego de saludar a Neji.

-Muy bien, y usted?- preguntó Neji en tono sereno.

-Bien cariño, bueno entonces siéntate- dijo ella y el chico se sentó.

-Y tú debes ser Hanabi, cierto?- preguntó la madre de Sakura al ver a la chica entrar.

-Sí, es un placer- contestó Hanabi y le extendió la mano.

-El placer es mío- sonrió la mujer correspondiendo al gesto- y dime, vas en la misma secundaria que tu hermana?- preguntó.

-Sí, solo que ella va en tercero y yo en primero- contestó la chica.

-Entiendo, y tu eres más abierta que tu hermana o son cosas mías?- preguntó ella.

-Supongo que sí, yo soy un poco menos tímida- contestó Hanabi con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, en ese caso puedes sentarte- le indicó ella y Hanabi se sentó con su primo.

Todo estaba tranquilo, Ino, Temari y Hinata conversaban con Sai, Kankuro se empeñaba en buscarle conversación a Gaara, Shikamaru charlaba con Chouji mientras éste se comía una bolsa de patatas, y Hanabi estaba fastidiando a Neji, no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que llegaron los siguientes invitados: los hermanos Uchiha.

La madre de Sakura ya conocía a Sasuke, pero no muy bien, y tampoco conocía a Itachi, pero igual lo recibió como acostumbraba.

-Hola Sasuke, como has estado?- preguntó ella al verlo entrar.

-Buenas tardes, muy bien y usted?- saludó muy educadamente el muchacho.

-Bien, y él es…?- preguntó refiriéndose a Itachi.

-Oh perdón por mi descortesía, soy Itachi Uchiha- intervino tendiéndole la mano para presentarse.

-Un placer, yo soy la madre de Sakura- contestó la mujer estrechándole la mano.

-Vaya, yo que me preguntaba por qué era tan hermosa- dijo con galantería.

-Vaya, vaya, un joven galán, pero mejor no pierdas el tiempo conmigo querido- dijo divertida.

-Jeje- rió amistosamente- de acuerdo, vamos Sasuke- y se fueron a sentar.

Pasó un rato tranquilo hasta que hicieron acto de presencia Tenten y Lee, quienes venían discutiendo quien sabe por qué.

-Pero te digo que así fue- dijo Lee.

-Es que yo no lo creo- contestó Tenten.

-Pero es cierto!- Lee comenzó a hacer berrinche sin darse cuenta de que estaban en el salón.

-Ejem- carraspeó la Sra. Haruno llamando la atención de los chicos.

-Ah… Hola!- saludó Tenten como cayendo en cuenta.

-Mejor así, hola querida- saludó la madre de Sakura abrazándola.

-Hola Sra. Haruno, que hermosa está hoy- intervino Lee y le besó la mano.

-Parece que la noche está llena de galanes, mejor siéntense- dijo y los chicos se fueron.

El ambiente comenzaba a tornarse agradable, ya arribando a las 6:15pm estaban casi todos y la mayoría charlaba amenamente, fue allí cuando llegó Shino.

-Buenas tardes- se anunció al llegar el muchacho.

-Buenas Shino, como estas?- saludó la mujer un poco más alegre que el.

-Bien, y usted?- preguntó sin perder su tono serio.

-Bien- escuchó sonar su teléfono- lo siento tengo que atender, pero siéntate.

-Ok- terminó Shino y se sentó.

-Aló?

-Mamá, que pasa allá abajo?- se oyó por la línea la voz de Sakura.

-Bueno hija ya llegaron casi todos- contestó.

-Quienes faltan?- preguntó intrigada.

-Kiba, su hermana y Naruto- contestó luego de pensarlo un momento.

-Ese irresponsable, bueno me avisas mamá- resignada.

-Claro nena, yo te digo- colgando.

Luego de colgar pudo darse cuenta de que estaban llegando los hermanos Inuzuka.

-Hola Kiba, Hana- saludó la madre de Sakura.

-Buenas tardes Sra. Haruno- saludó Kiba.

-Como está?- terminó Hana.

-Muy bien chicos, Sakura baja en un rato pueden sentarse- dijo la mujer.

-Ok- contestaron en unísono y se fueron.

Después de eso no pasaron 5 minutos cuando llegó Naruto quien venía discutiendo con Minato.

-Viejo puedo saber por qué me traes? No soy ningún niño pequeño- se quejó Naruto.

-Es que yo también quiero saludar a Sakura-chan, hace bastante que no la veo- contestó Minato tranquilamente.

-Eso no es cierto, la ves siempre en la escuela- le reprochó el chico.

-Yal parecer también es una noche llena de disputas- dijo divertida la Sra. Haruno.

-Sra. Haruno hola!- saludó Naruto entusiasta.

-Hola Naruto, cómo estás?- preguntó sonriendo.

-Bien, y Sakura-chan?- preguntó al no verla.

-Estaba esperando por ti- contestó simplemente.

-Lo siento, pero llegué tarde por culpa de el- dijo señalando a Minato.

-Sr. Namikaze- dijo la mujer volteando hacia el.

-Sra. Haruno- contestó Minato con una sonrisa.

-Como va todo?- preguntó.

-Bien, voy a dejarle a Naruto, me tengo que ir- contestó el.

-De acuerdo, yo se lo cuido- bromeó amistosamente.

-"Que no soy un niño pequeño, termínate de ir viejo estúpido"- pensó Naruto con fastidio.

-Muy bien, Naruto pórtate bien- dijo Minato y despeinó al chico con la mano, quien lo fulminó con la mirada así que se fue.

-Bueno Naruto, mejor siéntate- le dijo ella, lo despeinó igual que Minato y se fue.

Naruto pensó en replicar, pero decidió mejor rendirse e ir a molestar a Sasuke, la sra. Haruno, por su parte, le envió un mensaje a Sakura.

_-"Saku hija ya están todos, baja"-_ leyó la chica en la pantalla de su celular.

Sakura sonrió, se dio una última mirada en el espejo y se dispuso a bajar.

-Parece que llegó la hora- se dijo mientras salía de la habitación.

Mientras tanto en el salón la madre de Sakura esperó un tiempo, se subió en una especie de tarima pequeña que había en el salón y tomó el micrófono.

-Buenas tardes chicos, gracias por venir, ahora si se fijan detrás de ustedes hay un arreglo floral…- dijo la mujer, todos voltearon así que Sakura salió de detrás del telón y tomó el micrófono.

-Que no es para nada relevante- dijo Sakura sonriendo ante la sorpresa de sus invitados.

-Sakura!- exclamaron casi todos sorprendidos.

-Hola chicos, están listos?- enseguida oyó los gritos de emoción- bien- dijo sonriendo- ¡Que empiece la fiesta!- gritó uniéndose al escándalo.

Continuará

* * *

¿Descripciones y ropa?

¿Ratos en pareja?

¿Sorpresas y recuerdos?

Todo esto y mucho más en el próximo capítulo titulado: "Inicia la fiesta. Acercamientos peligrosos"

Cielos, este fue un buen capítulo a mi parecer, espero que este si merezca un review porque no recibí comentarios del otro, bueno el próximo me gusta mucho también en lo personal es uno de mis preferidos y voy a hacer lo posible por que esté listo más rápido, bien se que siempre digo lo mismo pero en fin, por esta vez ya me toca despedirme, cuídense, nos estamos leyendo.

Besos,

Kem.


	7. inicia la fiesta Acercamientos peligros

Hola!

Bien aquí regreso después de un buen rato perdida les traigo este capítulo que espero les guste este es uno de mis preferidos personalmente y espero que también sea de su agrado y lo disfruten, dejo de hacerlos perder el tiempo aquí les dejo el cap.

* * *

**NOCHES DE LUNA LLENA**

-7- Inicia la fiesta. Acercamientos peligrosos.

-¡Que empiece la fiesta!- se oyó el grito de emoción de Sakura, quien luego bajó de la tarima y fue recibida por sus amigos.

-Sakura estás hermosa- gritó Ino y la abrazó efusivamente. Y era cierto.

Sakura traía un vestido strappless con la falda semi-ancha, por arriba de la rodilla, en color rosa con pedrería fucsia en la parte de arriba en forma de flores y también una línea en el borde de la falda, unas sandalias altas fucsias, el cabello recogido a la mitad con dos mechones sobre la frente por un sujetador con forma de flor en pedrería rosa y fucsia al igual que la gargantilla y los demás accesorios y un maquillaje sencillo que hacía resaltar bastante sus hermosos ojos jade, creando una armonía maravillosa en la joven quien además lucía muy feliz.

-Tu también te ves espectacular amiga- contestó emocionada. Tampoco era mentira.

El vestido de Ino era ajustado al cuerpo un poquito más corto que el de Sakura pero con dos tirantes más o menos gruesos y en color durazno, además tenía un semicírculo en pedrería color naranja claro debajo del tirante derecho del cual salían unas líneas semi-onduladas del mismo color que se perdían en el lado izquierdo del vestido, unas sandalias altas del mismo color que la pedrería, el cabello completamente recogido en un moño alto con piedras de los colores antes mencionados y un maquillaje atractivo pero discreto que le sentaba perfecto.

-Gracias. Logré un objetivo- recordando lo que le había dicho a su padre.

-Un objetivo?- preguntó Sakura confundida.

-Nada importante, olvídalo- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Sakura preciosa!- llamó su atención la voz de Tenten.

-Ten-chan!- saludó y la abrazó- tu también te ves bellísima.

Tenten por su parte traía un vestido estilo chino en color verde claro por arriba de la rodilla con una abertura del lado izquierdo hasta media pierna y un bordado en forma de dragón que iniciaba en el hombro izquierdo, desaparecía en la cintura, reaparecía más abajo de la cadera y terminaba en el borde de la falda del lado izquierdo, en tonos de verde oscuro y dorado, unos zapatos cerrados altos verde oscuros, el cabello recogido en dos coletas altas con listones verde claro y oscuro entrelazados, accesorios en pedrería en distintos tonos de verde y un maquillaje sencillo y a tono.

-Jeje- rió Tenten- y eso que no has visto a Temari.

-Yo?- se dejó ver la mencionada- Sakura te ves perfecta!- exclamó sonriendo.

-Y qué hay de ti cada día más sexy no?- preguntó con picardía.

-Si tú lo dices- contestó con una fingida inocencia.

Temari lucía un vestido strappless recto ajustado al cuerpo con picos que caían desde madia pierna hasta la rodilla en forma de cascada, en color violeta con aplicaciones plateadas en el borde del stappless y de los picos, unas sandalias de tacón plateadas amarradas en el tobillo, el cabello suelto con un cintillo de plata con piedras violetas al igual que el collar y los demás accesorios, y un maquillaje atrevido que quedaba perfecto con el look sensual que traía esa noche.

-Se dice lo que se ve- acotó segura Sakura.

-Que más da- despreocupada- por cierto aquí está Hinata.

-Sakura estás muy bonita- dijo luego de abrazarla.

-Tú tampoco te quedas atrás- contestó sonriendo.

Hinata optó por un strappless parecido al de Temari pero con círculo el centro que mostraba un poco de su escote y del que salían dos delgadas tiras que se amarraban en el cuello en color azul marino y justo sobre la rodilla con un diseño en pedrería azul clara en la parte de arriba del vestido y en las tiras, unas sandalias altas azules, el cabello recogido en una coleta alta con un broche azul, los accesorios en distintos tonos de azul y un maquillaje bastante leve.

-Jeje- rió apenada- gracias- comenzando a ruborizarse.

-La verdad no se agradece querida- bromeó Sakura.

-Sakura-san!- le llamó Hanabi.

-Hanabi-chan! Tú también te ves muy linda- contestó para luego abrazarla.

Por su parte, Hanabi llevaba un vestido al cuerpo en color lila con dos tirantes que se cruzaban en la espalda y dos plises en la falda en color blanco al igual que las flores que traía bordadas en la parte de arriba, unas sandalias de un tacón no tan alto blancas, el cabello recogido en dos coletas bajas con broches blancos con piedras lilas, los accesorios en pedrería blanca y lila y maquillaje casi no tenía, solamente brillo en los labios y delineador en los ojos, pero quedaba perfecto con el look fresco que lucía.

-Tú también- dijo sonriendo.

-Sakura-chan pequeña!- apareció Hana detrás de Hanabi.

-Hana-san! Dios al parecer hoy es día de bellezas- dijo Sakura. Hana sonrió.

Hana tenía un vestido negro amarrado al cuello con la espalda descubierta y un escote pronunciado, al cuerpo y con una falda que caía en capas de tela hasta la mitad de la pierna, unas sandalias entrelazadas al frente en negro con el borde plateado y el tacón transparente, el cabello suelto de medio lado con un broche plateado con piedras negras al igual que todos los accesorios en negro y plateado y un maquillaje llamativo, a tono y resaltante.

-Pues tienes razón- contestó Hana.

-Sakura-chan!- se oyó el grito de Naruto para luego alzarla en brazos.

-Aaahh Naruto bájame!- se quejó Sakura, forcejeó con él y luego el chico la bajó.

-Sakura-chan estás bellísima!- dijo escandalosamente el chico.

-Pues tú me sorprendes hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía vestido decente que raro- dijo divertida la chica.

-Sakura-chan qué mala eres!- se quejó Naruto dramáticamente.

Naruto al igual que casi todos los chicos llevaba el clásico traje negro estilo smoking con la camisa blanca por dentro, la corbata, correa y zapatos negro, salvo por Chouji que tenía uno marrón y Lee que tenía uno verde, obviamente cada uno lo usaba como quería, con modificaciones, diferencias, etc. Eso era cuestión del estilo de cada quién.

-Mala yo? Pero si yo soy un ángel- bromeó y se echó a reír junto con su mejor amigo.

Y así se pasó el rato, todos los demás la felicitaron, Itachi le coqueteó un poco y la hizo reír otro poco, Lee le dio un discurso emotivo sobre lo bonita que era la juventud; Kankuro, Sai y Kiba también le recordaron lo hermosa que se veía y pare de contar… El único que no le había dicho nada había sido Sasuke, y eso de alguna forma la hacía sentir extraña, tal vez… ¿Mal? Aunque creyó ver que se molestaba cuando Itachi le coqueteó, ¿Existía la posibilidad de que estuviese celoso? Sonrió ante la idea. Ese chico en definitiva era incomprensible.

Por otro lado estaba Sasuke, pensando en lo ocurrido, cuando la vio llegar, parecía una Diosa, luego comenzó a hablar con sus amigas y luego intervino Naruto, pero no le había gustado nada cuando Itachi le coqueteó, ¿Era posible que a ella le gustara? ¿Y el que hacía pensando en eso? Se supone que a él no debía interesarle lo que Sakura hiciera, y no era ni remotamente posible que estuviera celoso, además, Sakura y él no eran nada. Suspiró. Esa chica en definitiva era una cajita de sorpresas.

-Por qué suspiras Uchiha? Te aburre acaso mi fiesta?- y allí, detrás de él, estaba Sakura con una perfecta sonrisa enmarcada en sus labios.

Por otro lado estaban Shikamaru y Temari conversando sentados en unas sillas de extensión, uno junto a otro, al lado de la piscina.

-Oye- llamó Shikamaru su atención- por qué tu hermano Kankuro parece que te tiene miedo?- preguntó, lo había visto actuar extraño y tenía esa duda.

-Ah eso, es que discutimos por…- lo pensó un momento- algo que sucedió en casa, y luego por un supuesto rumor que corrió sobre tu y yo- contestó Temari tranquila, restándole importancia.

-Tú y yo?- volvió a preguntar extrañamente interesado, eso le generaba curiosidad.

- Bueno pues…- se sonrojó ligeramente, algo casi imperceptible pero que el notó de inmediato, ellos se conocían bastante bien- es que está el rumor de que tu y yo andábamos juntos, tu sabes, de novios, después lo desmintió conmigo pero yo se que lo dijo, no se puede confiar en ese gusano- explicó con una mirada asesina, ganándose una pequeña sonrisa por parte del chico.

-Como digas, oye y eso que traes no está muy atrevido?- preguntó el fastidiado aunque sabía que en su mayoría ese el estilo de la chica.

-Por qué? No te gusta?- preguntó acercándose más a el de manera sensual, como amaba molestar a ese chico.

-No es eso, es que es mucho para tu edad- contestó levemente ruboriza desviando la mirada, que problemática era aquella chica.

-Mi edad?- articuló ella extrañada- ah claro debes imaginar que tengo tu edad- dijo segura.

-Y no es así?- preguntó sarcásticamente.

-No, yo soy dos años mayor- contestó Temari sonriendo tranquila.

-Dos años?- preguntó confundido, eso era algo que hasta ese momento el no sabía.

-Mira, te contaré, yo soy la mayor de mis hermanos, luego de mi nació Kankuro y por último Gaara, aunque…- su voz comenzó a tornarse triste en ese punto, el la miraba atento- mi madre no soportó el parto y perdió la vida, todo se desplomó mi familia se vino abajo, fue muy duro porque mi padre y ella eran una pareja muy unida, los primeros años fueron muy difíciles a decir verdad, al tiempo mi padre recibió una oferta por parte de gobierno de Tokio para trabajar aquí así que nos mudamos, al poco tiempo de eso nos fuimos recuperando y para ese entonces Gaara ya tenía la edad suficiente para comenzar a estudiar y mi padre decidió que estudiaríamos juntos puesto que yo aún no había iniciado porque a pesar de ser tan pequeña yo lo ayudaba con todo lo que podía en casa después de todo soy la única mujer ahora y Kankuro tampoco estudiaba aún, allí fue donde conocí a las chicas, en primaria, y luego a ustedes y es por eso que estudiamos juntos pero sí, yo soy dos años mayor- terminó su relato ya nostálgica por tantos recuerdos.

Estaba sorprendido, ella nunca hablaba de su pasado por eso el no lo sabía a pesar de que eran buenos amigos y ahora se daba cuenta el porqué, no era fácil lo que ella había vivido y sin embargo seguía allí, encarando cada día la vida con una sonrisa, era una chica muy fuerte y eso la hacía muy especial, sonrió ante ese pensamiento, decidió hablar en un intento de que la tensión se disipara.

-Sabes? Tu historia es problemática- dijo él con cara de aburrido.

-Eres un odioso- dijo ella con una fingida molestia, se veía tierna.

-Y tú eres problemática- contraatacó él, luego ella se le acercó y reclinó su cabeza en su hombro así que no le quedó otra opción más que quedarse ahí con ella disfrutando el momento, pues claro no era que le molestara, por el contrario.

En la pista de baile algunas personas se divertían, Hinata estaba sentada en una mesa cercana conversando con su hermanita hasta que Naruto se le acercó.

-Hinata-chan, quieres bailar?- le preguntó el chico extendiéndole la mano con caballerosidad.

-Pues… Etto… Yo…- balbuceaba Hinata más que nerviosa.

-Ve Hinata, yo también buscaré con quien bailar- intervino Hanabi para infringirle algo de confianza y valor y bajarle un poco los notables nervios, le dio un suave toque en su hombro y se fue.

-De… Acuerdo- contestó derrotada y se levantó tomando la mano que el chico le extendía.

Naruto y Hinata estaban bailando juntos, ella se sentía morir de los nervios, sentía que en cualquier momento podía desmayarse por la cercanía del rubio, él, por su parte, sólo podía pensar en lo hermosa que se veía ella, de pronto Hinata vio a su hermana bailar con su mejor amigo Kiba Inuzuka, le pareció extraño y de pronto Hanabi la volteó a ver y le guiñó un ojo, dedicándole una mirada cómplice, suspiró de alivio sabiendo que todo estaba bajo control y se dedicó a disfrutar de ese momento que tenía con Naruto, luego arreglaría cuentas con su hermana pequeña.

Ino se encontraba tomándose algo sola, cuando de pronto sintió que le cubrieron los ojos.

-¿Quién soy?- preguntó una voz que ella ya conocía perfectamente.

-Sai ya te he dicho que no hagas eso, es infantil- contestó ella.

-En serio lo crees? Yo leí en un libro que era divertido- dijo con su típica sonrisa.

-Ino negó con la cabeza- qué voy a hacer contigo?- dijo suspirando.

-no lo sé, por ahora puedes bailar- contestó simplemente.

La chica sonrió, a su memoria llegó un acontecimiento que pareció causarle mucha gracia, suspiró recordando que Sai era un muy buen bailarín, soltó una risita distraída y se levantó.

-Sí, por qué no?- dijo con una sonrisa accediendo a bailar un rato con el chico.

En otra mesa cercana estaban Neji y Tenten, el primero se encontraba tanquilo ante la actitud de la segunda que al parecer le estaba pidiendo algo.

-Anda Neji vamos a bailar!- le pidió ella al chico jalándolo ligeramente de la manga.

-No Tenten- contestó seriamente.

-Pero por qué no? Hasta Lee está bailando- dijo señalando a Lee quien bailaba como loco en medio de la pista.

-Yo no haré el ridículo- dijo muy seguro.

-Vamos no me digas que no sabes bailar- dijo desafiante.

-No es eso simplemente no quiero- contestó simplemente.

-Pues en ese caso tendrás que querer- dijo ella, era la única persona que se tomaba ese tipo de actitudes para con él, pero era su mejor amiga después de todo o no? Lo tomó del brazo y se lo llevó a la pista casi a rastras.

Al verse allí no le quedó otro remedio que bailar con la morena, quien tenía que admitir que no lo hacía nada mal, era una muy buena bailarina.

-"Bueno, tal vez no fue tan mala idea"- pensó Neji mientras separaba a Tenten de sí para hacerla dar un giro acorde con la melodía que sonaba en ese momento.

En otro lado cerca de la pista estaba Hana mirando a su hermanito bailar, hasta que e pronto vio a Itachi Uchiha parado frente a ella sonriéndole.

-Itachi Uchiha- dijo ella con coquetería.

-Hana Inuzuka- dijo él de igual manera.

-Vaya me extraña verte fuera del salón de clases- dijo divertida Hana.

-Pues digamos que uno no vive en el salón- respondió Itachi obviando el hecho.

-Y qué haces aquí? Por qué no estás coqueteando por ahí?- preguntó ella tranquilamente de hecho ni se inmutaba.

-Con estas niñas?- preguntó Itachi insinuante acercándose a ella.

-No lo sé… He oído tanto de ti…- contestó Hana acercándose también.

-Como qué?- preguntó acercándose a su oído con la voz ronca y sexy (n.a: lo siento, era imposible no poner eso no me resistí, me culpan?).

-Que eres malo para muchas cosas- contestó ella imitando su acción, poniéndose levemente de puntillas para llegar a su altura.

-De verdad? Comprobémoslo en la pista- dijo mirando la pista con esa sonrisa sexy que tan bien lo caracterizaba, Hana sonrió.

-Claro, acepto ese reto- contestó ella y haciendo gala de su natural sensualidad se dirigieron a la pista a bailar.

De vuelta con Sasuke y Sakura:

-Y bien Uchiha? Estás aburrido?- volvió a preguntar Sakura, por alguna razón le parecía un poco molesto que ella lo llamara de esa forma para ella siempre había sido Sasuke, asumió que debía estarlo provocando.

-No- contestó Sasuke simplemente, un poco cortante.

-Y entonces por qué estás aquí? Por qué no estás bailando como los demás?- preguntó mirando hacia la pista.

-Porque no haré el ridículo como Lee- contestó simplemente (n.a: es que nadie quiere a Lee?).

-Nadie te ha dicho que lo hagas- dijo ella desafiante.

-Y tú qué haces aquí? No tienes nada mejor que hacer?- preguntó tranquilo.

-Supieras que no- contestó ella con la mano en el mentón, pensativa.

-Por qué no vas a seguir coqueteando con Itachi?- preguntó sin poder evitar sonar resentido, fue una reacción extraña.

-Está muy ocupado- dijo ella viendo la pista de nuevo, Sasuke también volteó y lo vio bailando con Hana Inuzuka. Suspiró. Eso se veía venir.

-Te gusta?- preguntó él volteando.

-Ah?- preguntó ella sorprendida.

-Mi hermano Itachi, te gusta?- volvió a preguntar el chico.

-Itachi?- incrédula- si podría ser mi hermano y…- estaba a punto de comenzar a reclamar cuando cayó en cuenta de algo- un momento…- le dedicó una mirada maliciosa- no me digas Sasuke Uchiha que estás celoso!- exclamó Sakura sorprendida, pero con una mirada incrédula y a la vez desafiante, aquello era tan divertido.

-No- contestó serio- ya quisieras tú- dijo con un toque desafiante también en su voz.

-Como digas- sonrió internamente había logrado sacar al imperturbable chico de sus casillas- y no me gusta por cierto- dijo sonriendo por su logro- sabes Sasuke…?- dijo sentándose a su lado- a mí sólo me gusta una persona- su expresión había cambiado ahora tenía la mirada un poco perdida y estaba sonrojada.

-Se puede saber quién?- preguntó volteando a verla, curiosamente aquello no había sonado como una imposición de hecho hizo la pregunta de forma muy suave.

-No, no se puede- contestó volteando hacia otro lado mientras el sonrojo se hacía más potente no quería por nada del mundo responder esa pregunta… y menos a él.

-Sakura… Lo que hablamos hace un mes… Lo has pensado?- preguntó Sasuke mirando el suelo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

-Yo no necesitaba pensarlo- contestó Sakura también mirando el suelo- Y tú?

-Yo ya lo había pensado- fue todo lo que en ese momento pudo contestar.

Ambos voltearon hacia el cielo y vieron la luna llena, esa misma luna llena bajo la cual se conocieron, les traía tantos recuerdos, y ahora estaba allí, iluminándolos de nuevo, ¿Qué quería decir? Ninguno lo sabía. Voltearon y sus miradas se encontraron. La de él profunda y serena; la de ella, viva y alegre. Se fueron acercando uno al otro hasta que sus alientos se entrelazaron, se acercaron y lentamente acortando cada vez más lo poca distancia que los separaba y fueron cerrando los ojos hasta unirse en un cálido y tierno beso bajo aquella misma luna llena, lentamente fueron correspondiendo al contacto e intensificándolo, cuando sus pulmones lo exigieron se separaron por la falta de aire y se miraron a los ojos una vez más, fue allí cuando Sakura salió de su ensoñación porque sintió como Sasuke se acercaba a su oído.

-Sakura… Feliz cumpleaños- susurró en su oído tan suave como el ronroneo de un gatico, con una voz ronca pero a la vez suave.

-Gracias- susurró ella en su oído también.

Sakura se apoyó en el pecho de Sasuke, ese chico que le quitaba el sueño y la acababa de besar, se quedaron allí contemplando la luna, les daba una paz indescriptible, esa luna bajo la cual se conocieron y se besaron por primera vez, esa luna llena con la cual, de alguna manera, se sentían conectados.

Continuará.

* * *

¿Momento de los regalos?

¿La mañana siguiente?

¿Problemas con una foto?

Todo esto y mucho más en próximo capítulo titulado: "Un descuido y el chantaje"

Ok, hasta aquí, espero que hayan disfrutado leyendo este capítulo tanto como yo escribiéndolo aquí ya se da pista de las parejas, y se avanza con algunas de ellas Shikatema por ejemplo con su historia del pasado de Temari tenía ganas de ponerlo y se me ocurrió hacerlo así que tal? Itachi y Hana bueno se que es una pareja un poco rara pero no quiero dejar a Itachi solo y a mi me gusta como va quedando aqui jugaron un rato de forma seductora pero después de todo son los mayores no? Y un largo etcétera me encanta la última parte yo pienso que el primer beso entre los protagonistas es un momento importante en una historia he hice lo posible porque quedara bien pero ustedes como siempre tienen la última palabra.

De nuevo disculpen por la demora les dejo este capítulo un poco más largo para compensarlo un poco, bien ya saben que todos sus comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, reclamos, peticiones, críticas (constructivas), y todo lo que piensen me lo pueden hacer saber libremente a través de un review espero que este capítulo lo merezca, bien creo que ya hablé demasiado de hecho creo que es la nota de autora más larga que he escrito así que me despido, cuídense mucho, nos leemos!

Besos,

Kem.


	8. Un descuido y el chantaje

Hola!

Primero permítanme que me disculpe por haberme demorado tanto, tuve muchos problemas a lo largo de este tiempo con esta historia, aún así les tengo una buena noticia... Tengo computadora! Sin embargo les traigo otra no tan buena (para no decir mala, no me gusta) lo siento pero me voy a perder un poco, tengo un par de semanas muy enferma y van a hospitalizarme para dar con la causa real, porque no lo han logrado hasta ahora. Así que si no actualizo en un tiempo o no les respondo sus reviews sepan que es por eso, gomene de antemano por tener que irme así.

Pero bueno... Otra buena noticia... Este capítulo está dedicado, con motivo de su cumpleaños, a una de mis queridas hermanas naranja: Viry! Espero que te guste el cap. y que cumplas muuuchoos muchos años más, te quiero mucho aunque no te conozca tanto ;) es con todo mi cariño.

Ahora sí... Aquí tienen el capítulo, ¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

**NOCHES DE LUNA LLENA.**

-8- Un descuido y el chantaje.

Y transcurría la noche, entradas ya las 8:00pm llegó la hora de los regalos. Sakura se subió a la tarima, donde anteriormente habían sido colocados los regalos que le habían traído.

-Empecemos- dijo Sakura tomando el micrófono- este es de… Ino.

Sakura abrió la bolsa y sacó una blusa roja con flores bordadas en blanco, la vio y la volteó para que los demás la vieran.

-Está preciosa- dijo y la volvió a guardar.

-Estoy segura de que te quedará perfecta- respondió Ino sonriendo- es tu talla- añadió guiñándole un ojo.

Sonrió y tomó el siguiente regalo, la tarjeta decía: "Hermanas Hyuuga". Lo sacó, era una falda de mezclilla oscura.

-Wow Hinata, Hanabi tienen muy buen gusto- exclamó con emoción, la primera mencionada se sonrojó y la segunda sonrió ampliamente.

Tomó el siguiente regalo, este era de Shikamaru, y era una especie de pequeña libreta rosa.

-¿Una libreta?- preguntó dudosa más para sí misma que para los demás, y lo volteó- ¡Ah! Un diario, gracias Shikamaru.

El siguiente obsequio era de Naruto, lo sacó para encontrarse con un vestido casual blanco.

-Qué bonito es- dijo anonadada mirando la prenda sin perder detalle.

-Mi mamá me ayudó a escogerlo- respondió Naruto rascándose la nuca.

-Ya decía yo que tú no podías tener tan buen gusto- dijo divertida.

-¡Sakura-chan!- se quejó el rubio, Sakura se limitó a reír.

Tomó el siguiente obsequio, "Hermanos Inuzuka" rezaba la tarjeta. Lo abrió y encontró un collar con una pequeña placa que tenía su nombre.

-Está precioso muchachos- dijo Sakura viéndolos.

-Apuesto a que se verá mejor en tu cuello- dijo Kiba coquetamente, ella sonrió por la broma y su sonrisa fue correspondida.

El siguiente obsequio era de Tenten, al abrirlo se topó con unas delicadas argollas de plata.

-¡Son bellísimas Ten-chan!- exclamó feliz.

-Me alegra que te gusten- respondió con una sonrisa.

Tomó el obsequio que le había traído Sai y le quitó la envoltura, era un cuadro con un árbol de cerezo, con el sol de un atardecer, los pétalos volando suavemente y el reflejo de todo esto en un tranquilo estanque donde se apreciaban algunos peces koi.

-Es increíble Sai, gracias- dijo ella impresionada.

-Lo hice para ti- le contestó Sai con su enigmática sonrisa.

Luego abrió el regalo de los hermanos No Sabaku, era una bola de nieve con un lago de Kyoto, la sacudió suavemente y la nieve sobre ese paisaje la hizo sonreír abiertamente.

-Gracias chicos- habló sonriéndole a sus amigos.

-Sabemos que te gusta ese lago- dijo Temari, Kankuro y Gaara asintieron.

Al abrir el regalo de Chouji se encontró con una especie de cupón.

-¿Un cupón?- preguntó extrañada.

-Es un vale de "Todo lo que puedas comer" en el restaurant de mi familia- contestó con entusiasmo, Sakura rió.

-De acuerdo, es… Útil- fue todo lo que dijo para volverlo a guardar.

Luego fue turno de abrir el obsequio de Shino, era un broche para el cabello en forma de una mariposa verde.

-Es muy lindo, gracias- dijo sonriente la chica.

.De nada- contestó Shino ajustándose sus lentes.

Es siguiente obsequio era de Lee, y al sacarlo ella vio que era un traje verde de tela elástica.

-Lee… ¿Qué es esto?- preguntó sacudiéndolo.

-Es un traje de la suerte Sakura-chan!- contestó emocionado.

-¿De la suerte? Parece con lo que duermen los bebés- dijo viéndolo.

-Puedes usarlo para eso- dijo despreocupadamente el chico.

-Sí, puede ser- comenzó a guardarlo- "y si acaso, ni pienses que saldré con esto a la calle"- pensó.

Luego tomó el regalo de Itachi, era un anillo con una piedra azul, bastante bonito.

-Qué bonito- lo mostró mientras le sonreía a Itachi quien correspondió al gesto.

Después tomó el obsequio de Neji y lo abrió, era una pulsera de plata con su nombre escrito con piedras rojas.

-Preciosa, gracias Neji- dijo ella.

-Por nada- contestó Neji.

Para finalizar tomó el último regalo, era de Sasuke, al abrirlo encontró un prendedor con la forma de una flor y con una gran piedra rosa en el centro. Por alguna razón le parecía haber visto esa piedra antes, y por alguna razón le gustaba mucho. Sonrió abiertamente.

-Gracias Sasuke- dijo con una sonrisa sincera. Sasuke tan solo asintió.

-Bueno… Muchísimas gracias a todos por sus regalos y principalmente por estar aquí conmigo, ¡Ahora vamos a divertirnos!- gritó entusiasta y con un poco de ayuda de su madre se bajó de la tarima.

Todos se dispersaron rápidamente en distintas direcciones, al cabo de un rato Sakura vio a Sasuke solo y se acercó a él.

-Oye Sasuke- dijo ella llamando su atención.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó subiendo la mirada.

-Esta piedra…- inició mostrándole el broche.

-Es cuarzo rosa- la interrumpió drásticamente.

-¿Cuarzo rosa?- preguntó con curiosidad.

-Si, en alguna ocasión mi madre me dijo que si le regalas esa piedra a alguien que te importa, nunca te olvida- le explicó calmadamente.

-Y… ¿Yo te importo?- preguntó Sakura.

-¿Tienes la piedra en tus manos?- preguntó sarcásticamente. Ella sonrió.

-Gracias Sasuke- terminó Sakura y se quedaron tranquilos un buen rato, disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

A eso de las 9:30pm llegó la hora de cantar cumpleaños y comer el pastel, se agruparon todos alrededor del pastel con 14 velitas, y justo antes de apagar las luces Itachi le puso un poco de crema del pastel en la mejilla a Sakura, en el instante en que las luces se apagaron Sasuke, aún parado a un lado de Sakura la besó en la mejilla quitándole la crema con la lengua, en un movimiento silencioso y preciso, veloz y cautelosamente.

A pesar de eso Itachi consiguió aprovechar la oportunidad para tomarles fotos con su celular, por supuesto sin que ninguno se diera cuenta, en una proeza inteligente.

-Es de cereza- fueron las palabras que Sasuke susurró al oído de la chica, provocando que sonriera y se sonrojara un poco.

Luego de cantar cumpleaños y comer pastel, pasaron un rato más y a eso de las 11:00pm ya se habían despedido y retirado todos, al llegar a sus casas se fueron simplemente a dormir sin pensarlo siquiera, después de todo habían pasado una estupenda noche.

A la mañana siguiente.

Tenten dormía muy a gusto hasta que a las 6:00am el timbré la despertó. Aún en pijama y despeinada fue a abrirla, encontrándose en la puerta nada más y nada menos que a Lee.

-Lee… ¿Qué quieres? Son las seis de la mañana- balbuceó la chica más dormida que despierta.

-¡Vamos a hacer ejercicio Tenten tenemos que aprovechar el domingo!- contestó el muchacho con su pose cool.

-¿Como se te ocurre despertarme a las seis de la mañana, después de la fiesta de anoche y para hacer ejercicio…?- con una mirada asesina tomó aire- ¡FUERA DE MI CASA!- resonó el grito ensordecedor de la enojada chica.

Lee sólo atinó a salir corriendo, Tenten de verdad que daba miedo a veces, pero él sí haría ejercicio aunque tuviera que ir solo, ya que entre sus planes no estaba desperdiciar su juventud durmiendo los domingos.

A las 8:00am en la mansión Hyuuga las cosas comenzaban a activarse, Hinata buscaba a su hermana pequeña, era hora de ajustar cuentas con ella (n.a: Eso sonó a pelea, ¿Verdad?). la buscó en su habitación, y por toda la casa, al final la encontró en el jardín.

-Hanabi- la llamó con una mirada ligeramente molesta, pero sin perder su característica dulzura.

-¿Qué pasa Hinata?- contestó tranquila.

-¿Qué pasó anoche Hanabi?- preguntó Hinata.

-Fuimos a una fiesta, ¿Ya se te olvidó?- contestó Hanabi como quien no entiende la pregunta.

-A lo que me refiero esa por qué me dejaste sola con Naruto-kun, y por qué estabas bailando con Kiba-aclaró la mayor, impasible como siempre.

-Oh eso… Simple: Te dejé sola con Naruto porque es obvio que te mueres por él, y estaba bailando con Kiba porque él me sacó a bailar- contestó de lo más despreocupada la chica, como quien habla del clima.

Hinata se sonrojó ante tal afirmación y decidió dejar a Hanabi en paz, esa chica sabía más de lo que debería, y eso quizás la metiera a futuro en problemas, pero lo mejor sería dejar eso para luego, y es que cada vez que se acordaba de la noche anterior la sangre se le subía a las mejillas y su corazón se aceleraba hasta el punto de sentir que iba a desprenderse de su pecho en cualquier instante, más a pesar de eso sonreía, y no podía evitar sentirse especialmente feliz.

-Oye Hinata…- Hanabi no pudo seguir hablando al notar que no tenía a su hermana en frente, sino en el piso. Se había desmayado.

Suspiró resignada y fue a buscar alguien que le ayudara a subirla a su habitación.

Por otro lado en la casa de los Inuzuka estaba Hana haciendo el desayuno cuando llegó Kiba a la cocina.

-Buenos días hermanita- saludó Kiba entusiasta.

-Buenos días- contestó Hana secamente, acababa de cortarse con un cuchillo y no estaba de buenas.

-¿Qué pasa Hana por qué estás molesta? Si yo te vi anoche coqueteando con Itachi Uchiha- preguntó Kiba insinuante, dando en el clavo.

-Yo no estoy molesta- el tono de extrañeza en la voz de Hana era tan presente que casi parecía sarcástico- además… -su mirada adquirió un brillo casi malicioso- Yo no soy la única, te vi bailando anoche con la niña Hyuuga- replicó desafiante. Bien, punto para Hana.

-Si pero…- intentaba en vano excusarse el chico.

-¡KIBA!- los interrumpió el grito de su madre, Inuzuka Tsume.

Kiba salió corriendo, llegando a la sala se encontró con su perro Akamaru y su madre que parecía endemoniada.

-¿Qué pasa mamá?- preguntó aterrado.

-Este perro- dijo y soltó a Akamaru quien salió corriendo.

-¿Qué sucedió con Akamaru?- preguntó Kiba tomándolo entre sus brazos.

-Que lo dejaste aquí solo, y encima de eso lo dejaste suelto por toda la casa y se orinó en mi alfombra- señaló muy enojada la alfombra de la sala.

-Pero mamá yo…- de nuevo fue interrumpido.

-¡Nada de peros Kiba! ¡Estás castigado una semana y lavarás la alfombra!- le gritó para luego irse y dejar a un deprimido Kiba en la sala.

-Ahora todos mis planes se vinieron abajo- sollozó y se dejó caer en el piso.

Mientras tanto en la casa No Sabaku el dilema era otro.

-¿Dónde está metido ese gusano? ¡Esta vez juro que si lo mato!- Temari caminaba por toda la casa hablando sola, si había algo evidente es que estaba molesta.

-¿Qué sucede ahora Temari?- preguntó Gaara al verla tan enojada.

-Gaara, ¿Has visto a Kankurou?- preguntó con una expresión homicida, casi psicópata.

-No, ¿Ahora qué te hizo?- preguntó el chico, dejando notar en su voz el fastidio y un tinte de resignación.

-Pues después de todo lo de ayer cuando llegué anoche me di cuenta de que mi diario no estaba y mi cerradura estaba forzada- contestó indignada.

-Pero Temari no has pensado que…- no pudo terminar su frase porque en ese momento entró Kankurou.

-Hola Temari, Gaara- saludó tranquilo y sonriente.

-¡MUERE GUSANO!- gritó y se le lanzó encima tirándolo al piso.

-¿Temari qué te pasa?- preguntó, en parte sorprendido y en parte asustado forcejeando con ella.

-¡Quiero que me regreses mi diario!- ordenó apretándole el cuello contra el piso.

-Pero yo no lo tengo- se defendió Kankurou, desde la posición en que Temari lo tenía apenas lograba sujetarla lo suficiente como para lograr respirar y apenas lograba hablar.

-¡No me mientas gusano!- le gritó y lo apretó con aún más fuerza.

-¡Suficiente!- intervino Gaara ya molesto de tanto alboroto.

Gaara sujetó a Temari por los hombros, Kankurou se incorporó y retrocedió recuperando el aliento para luego levantarse.

-¡Gaara suéltame!- forcejeaba con su hermano.

-No, Kankurou si tienes su diario es mejor que se lo des- ordenó el menor.

-No, yo no lo tengo te lo juro- respondió, alzando la mano derecha y aún respirando dificultosamente Kankurou.

-Temari piénsalo bien, ¿En qué momento te lo podía quitar? Si nos fuimos y vinimos juntos a la fiesta- razonó Gaara rápidamente.

-Suéltame- habló firmemente, haciendo gala de su autoridad y siendo inmediatamente soltada- ¿Quién creen que pudo haber sido?- preguntó mirando hacia su derecha, estaba sumida en sus pensamientos.

-No lo sé, pero yo te ayudaré a descubrirlo hermanita- fue la respuesta, ligeramente sarcástica, de Kankurou.

-Si, claro- dijo seria- igual no será ahora- terminó para abandonar la habitación.

-¿Sabes Gaara?- Kankurou le colocó una mano en el hombro- esa mujer sí que da miedo- negó con la cabeza y también salió.

-¿Qué habré hecho yo para merecer esto?- se preguntó Gaara para también irse.

En la mansión Uchiha Itachi buscaba a Sasuke con un claro fin, y lo encontró desayunando con Mikoto, saludó a su madre con un beso en la mejilla y a su hermano con una señal de la mano que el menor correspondió de mala gana.

-¡Hey enano!- le alborotó cariñosamente el cabello, sólo por molestarlo- cuando termines necesito hablar contigo- se dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse.

-Itachi, ¿Hijo no quieres desayunar?- preguntó Mikoto antes de que saliera.

-No, gracias mamá- le contestó con una sonrisa y se fue.

-Cielos ese chico es imposible- dijo Mikoto suspirando.

Cuando Sasuke terminó de comer de comer se fue a buscar a Itachi, le causaba curiosidad lo que tuviera que hablar con él, lo encontró en su habitación, tranquilo escuchando música y terminando de escribir lo que parecía ser una lista.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó sin rodeos.

-Qué directo, pues yo lo seré igual, necesito que me investigues todo esto sobre Hana Inuzuka- respondió Itachi entregándole la lista.

-¿Y por qué no lo haces tú?- preguntó Sasuke alzando una ceja.

-Porque lo vas a hacer tú- contestó simplemente.

-No lo haré- replicó serio el Uchiha más joven.

-Claro que lo harás- contestó Itachi seguro.

-¿Y por qué supones que lo haré?- preguntó Sasuke desafiante.

-Porque yo tengo esta foto tuya besando en la mejilla a tu pequeña novia- dijo mostrándole la foto en la pantalla de su celular- ¿No es tierna? Se la puedo dar a mamá para que la enmarque en la sala- dijo pensativo, con una de sus manos bajo el mentón.

-Lo haré, dame la foto- dijo Sasuke, Itachi le arrojó al celular y él lo tomó al vuelo para luego borrar la foto.

-¿Ves Sasuke que hacer negocios es fácil?- preguntó su hermano con un tono de voz divertido.

-Déjame en paz- fue todo lo que dijo, frío y notoriamente molesto el menor, antes de irse cerrando de un portazo la puerta de la habitación de Itachi.

-No importa, tengo un respaldo- dijo Itachi con una sonrisa de lado al tiempo en que sacaba de su bolsillo un pequeño pendrive.

Sasuke por su parte se encerró en su habitación, ahora tendría que encontrar la forma de investigar esa estúpida lista, y eso no podía dudar que iba a ser difícil. Todo por esa foto, había sido descuidado, eso no podía negarlo, pero si de algo estaba seguro era de que Sakura Haruno le causaba demasiados problemas.

Continuará.

* * *

¿Qué medio utilizará Sasuke para cumplir su misión?

¿Descubrirán quién tiene el diario de Temari?

¿Festival?

¿Otro trato?

Todo esto y mucho más en el próximo capítulo titulado: "Cumpliendo el trato".

Ah! Aquí terminamos por esta vez, ya saben que lamento no poder responderles como se debe o tenerles una continuación pronto, pero igual me gustaría que me dejaran sus comentarios para saber que la siguen leyendo y les gusta, cuídense, voy a tratar de volver lo antes posible, mientras tanto les dejo este aviso, igual espero que les haya gustado el capítulo porque a mí me gustó mucho, suerte y muchos éxitos!

Besos,

Kem.


End file.
